Forever Darkness
by Isabela E
Summary: Eu já fui humana um dia. Dessas lembranças nada restou, nem família, nem destino, nem vida, somente um grande amigo. Nas sombras existem seres que eu ainda desconheço, seres que estão muito além da minha imaginação. Eu tenho que pertencer a algum lugar...
1. Chapter 1

Título: Forever Darkness

Autora: Isabela Eveline

Shipper: Segredo...

Gênero: romance sobrenatural

Censura: 16+

Beta-reader: Tracy Anne/Bella Pattz

Capa: .

Sinopse: _Eu já fui humana um dia, em algum momento do meu enevoado passado. Dessas lembranças nada restou, nem família, nem destino, nem vida, somente um grande amigo. Vago nas sombras da noite a procura de uma razão para existir. Mas nessas mesmas sombras existem seres que eu ainda desconheço, seres que estão muito além da minha imaginação. Mas ninguém deve pertencer à escuridão... Eu tenho que pertencer a algum lugar... Não importa qual._

Direitos autorais: Todos, ou pelo menos a grande maioria, dos personagens dessa fic são da Stephenie Meyer.

N/A¹: Essa fic tem spoilers de Crepúsculo, New Moon, Eclipse e Amanhecer.

N/A²: Gostaria que vocês entendessem que essa fic segue um caminho diferente de New Moon, mas que ate certo ponto ela se passa dentro da historia com a ordem dos fatos um pouco invertida. A ordem dos fatos é a seguinte, Bella descobriu que Jacob é um lobisomem já sabe todas as lendas e esta no capítulo em que ela se joga do abismo só que ela ainda não se jogou, mas Laurent ainda não morreu, e eu inverti as ordens, primeiro vem eclipse depois lua nova, entenderam? Bom, vão entender com o tempo.

N/A³: Qualquer semelhança de trechos e falas não é mera coincidência, eu realmente copiei algumas falas e posso copiar alguns pedaços, mas tudo isso é para que a fic seja o mais bem escrita possível.

Prólogo

Era noite, a lua estava clara, o que tornava tudo ao meu redor muito mais nítido, até mesmo para meus sentidos e eu havia acabado de me alimentar o que ressaltava ainda mais esse efeito.

Havia um ser caminhando na floresta, era uma bela jovem, tão bela que mal era suportável olhá-la, mesmo eu sendo um vampiro com mais de 150 anos. Ela era uma deusa. Eu não conseguia escutar seus passos, mas seu coração batia lento e calmo enquanto ela andava na minha direção.

O que ela poderia querer comigo? Ela não era humana, ela tinha um cheiro bom e atrativo, mas não era como comida era mais como... Como uma mulher, uma parceira, como uma vampira cheiraria para um humano.

De repente eu senti um estalo em minha mente, ela era muito superior a mim, ela poderia me matar tão rápido quanto eu mataria um humano e parecia que ela tinha lido o que se passava em minha mente. Ela sorriu pesarosamente.

- Não tema, vai acabar logo. – em um movimento que eu não pude acompanhar ela já estava ao meu lado, me segurando e esticando o meu pescoço para que pudesse ter um melhor acesso.

E antes mesmo que eu pensasse em fugir, seus dentes já estavam em minha pele e seu veneno se espalhava em meu corpo a ultima coisa que vi foram seus olhos, que antes eram de um vermelho quase translúcido agora estavam intensos como rubis.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 – A clareira

Cheguei à casa de Billy logo pela manhã, ele me recebeu na porta, como sempre minha caminhonete me anunciara. Jacob já havia saído para patrulhar, ultimamente eles vinham achando rastros de um vampiro na floresta e os desaparecimentos dos mochileiros só poderia ser obra dele.

Enjoei rapidamente de ficar sentada com Billy, com ele sempre havia longos silêncios constrangedores. Fui vagar pela praia, andei durante algumas horas pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer, mas sempre me preocupando com Jacob e o bando lutando contra um vampiro sedento na floresta. Eles parecem tão frágeis, eles não deveriam lutar contra vampiros. Vampiros. A palavra ecoou na minha mente abrindo o buraco permanente em meu coração, automaticamente meus braços se cruzaram com força em meu peito tentando me manter inteira. Mais do que nunca eu precisava ouvir a voz de Edward, eu precisava de minhas alucinações. A moto estava fora de questão, Jacob não estaria lá para me levar ao hospital se eu caísse, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu gostaria que Jacob estivesse aqui então nos poderíamos ir procurar a clareira onde eu teria uma clara lembrança de Edward... Eu estaquei, era isso, a clareira, eu já sabia o suficiente para não me perder na floresta, então por que não? O mapa estava em minha caminhonete e faltavam apenas duas linhas, se eu pudesse eliminar uma delas chegaria à clareira.

Corri até a caminhonete, como sempre tropecei em uma pedra, mas consegui milagrosamente manter o equilíbrio e não cair. Dirigi rapidamente até o local da trilha e comecei a andar. Eu estava mais rápida nisso agora, de tanto caminhar com Jacob aprendi a cair menos e andar mais.

A floresta estava tão vazia! Sabia que estava sentindo falta de Jacob ao meu lado, eu nunca havia andado por aqui sozinha e meus constantes pesadelos sobre a floresta estavam me sufocando agora. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, ouvia apenas o barulho de meus próprios passos me aprofundando cada vez mais na floresta. Respirar era cada vez mais difícil e não por causa do cansaço, mas sim porque eu estava tendo problemas com o buraco de novo, me forcei a esquecer a dor e me concentrar em andar, então, com uma rapidez que me cegou, a escuridão da floresta foi substituída pela pouca luz do sol que atravessava o céu nublado. Eu havia chegado à clareira, reconheci instantaneamente a sua simetria, ela era não era tão fascinante sem a luz do sol, mas mesmo assim era linda. A grama grossa e alta balançava com a brisa, era o mesmo lugar e não parecia que eu o estava procurando. Tão imediato quanto o reconhecimento foi à dor que senti, me sentei na grama abraçando minhas pernas fortemente, do que adiantava tentar viver? Não havia nada para mim, nada que eu pudesse me agarrar para continuar vivendo.

Pelo menos Jacob não estava aqui, como eu poderia explicar para ele o que estava acontecendo agora, como eu poderia explicar o fato de estar curvada como uma bola com o buraco prestes a me partir em duas? Agradeci por ter vindo sozinha.

Forcei-me a ficar de pé, queria ir embora o mais rápido possível, eu não suportaria ficar aqui por muito mais tempo, não sem causar muitos danos ao buraco. Pouco antes de virar as costas e ir embora uma figura surgiu do outro lado da clareira.

Eu não esperava companhia, eu esta distante de qualquer trilha para ser um mochileiro, eu observei a pele pálida e a rigidez com grande alivio, mas o rosto embaixo do cabelo preto não era o que eu estava esperando. Depois da surpresa veio o medo, não era o rosto do homem por quem eu estava me despedaçando, mas estava suficientemente perto para que eu reconhecesse.

- Laurent! – falei estranhamente esperançosa.

Eu devia estar ficando louca, como poderia dizer esse nome com esperança? Ele era do grupo de James, ele não o ajudou na caçada, mas apenas por que estavam em menor número. Ele deve estar mudado agora, afinal havia ido viver no Alaska com a outra família vegetariana. Eu deveria sentir medo e o único sentimento que me dominava era a satisfação. A clareira era um lugar mágico.

Era impossivelmente impressionante que Laurent parecesse o mesmo, deve ser um sentimento humano esperar que uma pessoa congelada no tempo mudasse em um ano, mas havia lago diferente que eu não soube identificar.

- Bella? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Você lembra – eu sorri, era irracional estar feliz assim. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu não esperava te ver por aqui. – ele andou em minha direção, sua face parecia divertida com algo, uma piada que eu não entendia.

- Isso não é o contrario? Eu vivo aqui. Eu pensei que você tinha ido para o Alaska. - ele andou até mim parando a uns dez passos, inclinando um pouco sua cabeça. Seu rosto era o mais lindo que eu via pelo que pareceram milênios. Isso foi um alivio, pensar que criaturas como ele existiam era uma prova que Edward, eu me forcei a pensar o nome, existia em algum lugar.

- Você está certa, eu fui para o Alaska. Ainda assim eu não esperava... Quando encontrei a casa dos Cullen vazia, eu pensei que eles haviam se mudado.

- Oh. – as bordas do buraco arderam com o som desse nome, Laurent esperava eu me recompor curioso. - Eles se mudaram. – eu consegui dizer depois de certo tempo.

- Hmm. - ele estava murmurando agora – Eu estou surpreso que eles tenham te deixado para trás. Você não era uma espécie de animal de estimação deles? – nos seus olhos dava para perceber que ele não tinha a intenção de me ofender então eu dei um sorriso torto.

- Alguma coisa assim. – eu finalmente percebi o porquê dele parecer tão igual, desde que ele havia ido morar com a família de Tânia, eu comecei a pensar nele com os olhos dourados como os dos Cullen, um arrepio correu a minha espinha por pensar no nome, eu dei um passo involuntário para trás e os olhos vermelho-escuro me seguiram.

- Eles te visitam freqüentemente? – seu tom era casual, mas ele se inclinou em minha direção.

- _Minta._ – a aveludada e desejada voz sussurrou na minha cabeça. Ela me assustou, mas eu não deveria me surpreender mesmo, a moto parecia um coelho manhoso perto de Laurent. Eu fiz o que a voz me mandou.

- De vez em quando – Tentei fazer minha voz soar leve, distraída. – O tempo parece mais longo para mim, eu imagino. Você sabe como eles podem ser distraídos... – eu estava falando demais e me forcei a calar a boca.

- Hmm, a casa cheirava como se estivesse vazia já ha algum tempo...

- _Você precisa mentir melhor do que isso, Bella._ – A voz soava aflita em minha mente e eu tentei.

- Vou ter que dizer a Carlisle que você esteve aqui. Ele vai ficar triste por ter perdido sua visita. – eu fingi pensar – Mas eu provavelmente não devia mencionar isso pra... Edward, eu acho. – fiz uma careta ao dizer o nome dele e isso arruinou meu blefe. – Ele tem um temperamento forte... Bem, eu tenho certeza de que você lembra. Ele ainda está nervoso por causa de James. – disse revirando os olhos, mas uma pontada de histeria apareceu em minha voz. Gostaria de saber se ele a tinha reconhecido.

- Ele está mesmo? – Laurent perguntou ceticamente.

- Mm-hmm – disse simplesmente, minha voz não poderia revelar meu pânico agora.

Laurent deu passo para o lado se aproximando, na minha cabeça a voz ecoava um rosnado baixo.

- Então como estão as coisas em Denali? Carlisle disse que você tinha ido ficar com a família de Tânia. – minha voz estava alta demais, mas a pergunta o fez parar de avançar.

- Eu gosto muito de Tânia e de sua Irma Irina ainda mais... Eu nunca havia ficado tanto tempo em um só lugar, e eu aproveitei as vantagens, as novidades de tudo. Mas as restrições eram difíceis... Eu estou surpreso que eles tenham conseguido aquentar por tanto tempo – ele sorriu conspiradoramente – Às vezes eu trapaceio.

Eu ofeguei, meus pés foram automaticamente para trás, mas eu congelei quando os olhos rubis captaram o movimento.

- Oh, Jasper teve problemas com isso também.

- _Não se mova._ – a voz murmurou, e eu tentei. Era realmente difícil ficar parada quando todos os seus instintos te mandavam correr.

- É mesmo? – ele pareceu repentinamente interessado – Foi por isso que eles foram embora?

- Não – era uma verdade – Jasper é mais cuidadoso em casa.

- Sim, eu também sou. – ele concordou dando um passo em minha direção.

- Victória encontrou você? – perguntei tentando distraí-lo, mas me arrependi de ter feito essa pergunta assim que as palavras saíram, ela havia ajudado James a me caçar e eu não queria lembrar isso nesse momento. Ele parou.

- Sim. Na verdade eu vim aqui como um favor pra ela. – ele fez uma careta. – Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso.

Ele estava olhando para as arvores, dei um passo rápido para trás, ele sorriu para mim, um anjo, um lindo anjo de cabelos negros a minha frente e eu queria fugir.

- Eu matar você. – sua voz era sedutora. Eu vacilei. Um rosnado cortante tornava difícil escutá-lo. Estranhamente ele parecia alegre.

- Ela queria salvar essa parte para si própria. Ela está meio... Aborrecida com você, Bella.

- Comigo? – minha voz era quase um grito. Ele gargalhou.

- Eu sei, parece um pouco atrasado para mim também. Mas James era o parceiro dela, e o seu Eduard o matou. – mesmo ali, prestes a morrer, o nome de Edward fez com que a ferida no meu peito se abrisse novamente, mas Laurent não estava consciente da minha reação. – Ela achou mais apropriado matar você do que o Edward, um troco justo, parceiro por parceiro. Ela me pediu para ficar de olho nas terras deles, por assim dizer. Eu não podia imaginar que seria tão fácil te pegar. Então talvez o plano dela falhe, aparentemente não era a vingança que ela havia imaginado, já que você não deve ser tão importante pra ele já que ele te deixou aqui desprotegida. - eu dei mais uma passo para trás quando o peso de Laurent se deslocou novamente, ele fez outra careta. – Eu acho que ela vai ficar zangada do mesmo jeito.

- Então porque você não espera por ela? – disse gaguejando. Seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso maléfico.

- Bem, você me pegou em um mau momento, Bella. Eu não vim para esse lugar por causa da missão de Victoria, eu estava caçando. Eu estou com muita sede, e seu cheiro é... Simplesmente de dar água na boca.

- _Ameace-o._ – a voz de Edward gritava desorientada de medo.

- Ele vai saber que foi você. – sussurrei obedecendo. – Você não vai se safar dessa. – o sorriso de Laurent crescia enquanto ele olhava ao redor.

- E porque não? O cheiro vai ser levado na próxima chuva. Ninguém vai encontrar seu corpo, você simplesmente terá desaparecido, como tantos, tantos outros humanos. Não haverá motivos para Edward pensar em mim, se ele se importar o suficiente para investigar. Não é nada pessoal, Bella, eu te asseguro. Só sede.

- _Implore._ – a voz sussurrava de dor em minha cabeça.

- Por favor. – eu asfixiei. Ele sorria gentilmente para mim enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa.

- Veja dessa forma, Bella. Você tem muita sorte que fui eu quem te encontrou.

- Eu tenho? – arisquei-me a dar outro passo para trás, Laurent me seguiu com a leveza que só um imortal poderia ter.

- Sim. Eu serei bem rápido. Você não vai sentir nada, eu prometo. Oh, eu vou mentir para Victoria sobre isso mais tarde, naturalmente, só para aplacá-la. Mas se você soubesse o que ela tinha planejado para você, Bella... – ele balançou a cabeça quase com desgosto. – Eu juro que você estaria me agradecendo. – eu estava horrorizada, a brisa batia lentamente jogando meus cabelos na direção dele. – De dar água na boca. – ele repetiu.

Eu queria sair dali, meus olhos piscavam freneticamente enquanto tentava me afastar, mas não adiantaria. O rosnado de Edward não me deixava ouvir mais nada, a única coisa que eu podia pensar era que eu o amava e isso não incomodou quando eu estava prestes a morrer, a ferida não doeu.

Laurent cobriu os passos que nos separavam, passou levemente a mão pelo meu pescoço e o beijou, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia a quem estivesse apenas olhando. Eu podia sentir seus dentes penetrando em minha pele, sentir uma gota de sangue escorrendo pelo meu pescoço, incrivelmente não doeu, ou pelo menos não foi nada comparado a mordida de James ou a de Edward, eu já havia senti dor muito pior para me incomodar com essa pequena mordida.

Algo fez Laurent parar, ele virou rapidamente sua cabeça para esquerda, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele para ver o que era, ele me tinha, ele estava caçando, o que poderia fazê-lo parar? Eu me senti extremamente aliviada quando ele começou a se afastar de mim.

- Eu não acredito nisso – eu quase não ouvi a voz dele.

Meus olhos percorreram a clareira, eu não acreditava que algo poderia ter parado Laurent, de inicio eu não vi nada então meus olhos voltaram para ele. Ele estava se afastando com mais velocidade agora, olhos fixos na floresta.

Um rosnado cortou a clareira, então eu vi o bando, eles pareciam enfurecidos, principalmente Jacob. O grande lobo marrom sustentava um olhar furioso, seus dentes a mostra, seu rosnado amedrontador. O bando entrou na clareira lentamente, alinhados em V. Se eu estendesse meu braço poderia tocar Jacob, mas a voz de Edward me impediu ela implorava para que eu ficasse o mais imóvel possível.

Jacob olhou para mim pesarosamente, ele estava sofrendo. Um rosnado de Sam fez com que ele olhasse para frente novamente.

Laurent tentava voltar para a beira da floresta lentamente. Seu olhar demonstrava uma mistura de choque e medo. Então ele se virou e desapareceu entre as árvores. Os lobos o seguiram, correndo com passadas poderosas, rosnando e fazendo estalos ensurdecedores.

Meus joelhos cederam e eu cai na grama, soluços brotando de minha garganta, mas eu sabia que não poderia ficar ali parada, eu deveria correr para o mais longe que conseguisse, infelizmente meus braços e pernas não respondiam, eles apenas tremiam parecia que eu havia esquecido como ficar de pé.

Uma brisa fria correu a clareira então eu me forcei a ficar de pé, me virei e corri em linha reta passando pelas árvores, não demorou muito tempo e eu comecei a sentir uma queimação insuportável em minha garganta, só então eu percebi, era o veneno fazendo efeito. Parei de correr, eu deveria ficar o mais longe da estrada possível, ninguém poderia me achar, eu deveria suportar isso sozinha e calada. Sentei-me apoiando as costas em uma árvore, o fogo queimava e ardia, relaxei a minha cabeça deixando-a encostar ao tronco e me preparei para sentir isso por um bom tempo.

Ai esta gente, o capítulo 1 e o prólogo da fic. Espero que todos gostem. Essa é minha segunda fic e eu tenho me empenhado muito nela, devo postar aos sábados e só posto mais se houver leitores


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 – O top da minha lista de coisas-que-eu-nunca-queria-fazer

Depois de matarmos o maldito sanguessuga nos reunimos em circulo na floresta, tínhamos que tomar uma decisão, e rápido. Mataríamos Bella, ou deixaríamos ela se tornar uma vampira? Ela seria realmente perigosa para o bando? Com certeza seria perigosa para os humanos...

_Nós temos que matá-la para a segurança da tribo_, disse Leah.

_Mas ela pode não representar perigo algum, ela pode ser como os Cullen, ela pode..._ Eu não queria que Bella morresse seria como me matar. Ela deveria viver mesmo que como vampira.

_Ora, Jacob está certo, podemos ficar de olho nela e se ela atacar um humano, se ela sequer tenta, podemos pará-la_. Era Embry entrando em minha defesa.

_Eu mesmo a pararei se necessário. Eu ficarei com ela todos os dias, e a acompanharei nas caçadas, não deixarei que ela se aproxime de Forks até que tenha certeza que ela não vai caçar humanos._ Eu estava quase implorando.

_Ela pode ser de alguma ajuda também_, Seth pediu.

_Pense em quantos vampiros ela ira atrair, ela é um risco._ Jared rosnou.

_Você adoraria mais vampiros por aqui Jared_, Embry respondeu.

_Temos que proteger a tribo, proteger nossas famílias_, Quil estava preocupado.

_Não podemos deixar que uma bebedora de sangue assombre as nossas terras_, era Sam.

_Ela não escolheu isso! _

_Ela sempre quis isso Jacob, ela sabia sobre os sanguessugas, ela sabia sobre nós_, Sam argumentava impassível.

_Ela não tem culpa, ela só estava procurando a clareira. Nós estávamos procurando aquela clareira juntos, mas com tantas patrulhas eu não pude ficar com ela, isso não teria acontecido se eu estivesse com ela, a culpa é minha, ela não deve morrer pelo meu erro._

_Ela só estava na hora errada no lugar errado, como sempre. Essa garota atrai o perigo Jake._

_Não!_ Eu uivei. _Pelo menos a deixe ir embora._

_E deixar a ameaça para outros? Quando sugadores de sangue cruzam nossas terras nos os destruímos, não importa o que eles pretendam fazer._

_Mas você não sabe, ela pode ser como os Cullen, ela pode não matar humanos. _

_Nós temos que destruí-la, é a única opção_, a voz de Sam tinha o timbre duplo do alfa agora.

Minhas pernas travaram e eu fiquei parado, eu tinha que obedecer, não tinha escolha.

_Um mês, se em um mês ela se quer pensar em atacar um humano eu mesmo a destruirei._

_Jake tem razão Sam, ainda não temos motivos para destruí-la, _Embry tentou me ajudar.

_Um mês, é apenas isso que ele está pedindo, e ela não conseguira atacar um humano com tatos lobisomens por aqui_. Jared havia mudado de idéia.

_Vamos Sam_. pediu Seth.

_Ela é apenas uma podemos cuidar dela a qualquer hora._ Quil disse.

Parecia que a maioria do bando estava ao meu lado.

_Pelo menos consulte os anciões antes de qualquer decisão._ Quil pediu novamente.

_Está bem, mas ela será sua responsabilidade Jacob. Não desgrude dela nem por um momento até nos voltarmos._

_Não se preocupe ela não irá se mover por alguns dias e eu estarei lá quando ela acordar pronto para,_ eu engoli em seco, _matá-la se preciso. _

_Eles _partiram pensando se isso era o certo a se fazer. Eu corri pela floresta farejando o rastro de Bella. A encontrei apoiada em uma árvore, tremendo, seus punhos fechados em bolas, seus olhos cerrados firmemente e seus lábios eram apenas uma linha fina. Ela estava sofrendo, eu sabia que nunca teria a mínima idéia de quanto isso era dolorido. As lendas contavam que eles sentiam seu corpo queimando por dias antes de ser tornarem sanguessugas.

Deitei-me a alguns metros dela e fiquei a observá-la. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, nada que pudesse ajudar.

Havia um filete de sangue seco em seu pescoço. Era onde o vampiro a havia mordido, mas estranhamente já não havia ferida, devia ser o veneno fazendo efeito, não sabia que era tão rápido.

As horas se arrastavam e nada. Ela não se moveu um centímetro, não deu um pio. Ela era uma garota corajosa, eu tinha que admitir. O coração dela batia forte, mas seu cheiro estava mudando ao poucos e ela também. Como uma "pessoa" perfeita podia ficar tão mais bonita? Eu realmente detestava os vampiros, se não fosse por eles nada disso estaria acontecendo agora, eu seria humano, ela seria humana, talvez nós estaríamos namorando. Seriamos almas gêmeas num mundo sem vampiros, poderíamos até estar curtindo o amanhecer agora. Amanhecer!? Onde eles se meteram? Não é possível que não possam dar uma resposta rápida, os anciões nunca demoraram tanto tempo em uma questão. E eu não posso sair daqui, devo ficar com Bella, não devo permitir que nenhum humano se aproxime, se eu conheço Charlie, ele já deve ter mandado equipes de busca atrás dela.

Merda! A caminhonete dela deve estar na rodovia, isso irá atrair eles, eu tenho que sair daqui antes que alguém pense em chegar perto.

Voltei a minha forma humana, peguei Bella em meus braços e corri pela floresta levando-a para um canto bem afastado nas montanhas. Como era confortável tê-la em meus braços, apesar de sua pele já ser fria como gelo, não, fria como mármore, parece mais apropriado. A apoiei confortavelmente em uma árvore, voltei a minha forma de lobo e nada deles ainda, maldita hora para se ficar no escuro.

Já estava anoitecendo quando eles finalmente apareceram, Seth veio me dar às boas noticias, Bella poderia "viver" se ela não caçasse os humanos e que eu estivesse por perto enquanto ela não tivesse controle suficiente para impedir-se de atacar pessoas.

E, de repente, eu estava uivando de alegria e Seth me acompanhando, depois que eu me acalmei percebi que tudo havia voltado ao normal, Jared, Quil e Embry faziam a patrulha, os outros deviam estar em suas casas, a mente de Seth tinha desaparecido e eu sabia que de agora para frente não deixaria Bella por um bom tempo.

_Jared, poderia tomar conta de Bella enquanto eu vou me despedir de Billy? Eu não sei quanto tempo precisarei ficar fora._

_Certo, Jake, mas se ela me atacar você já sabe. _

_Eu sei. Ela ainda não irá acordar, não tão cedo... _


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 – Queimando

Eu sentia um calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo, um calor reconfortante, ele me fazia sentir viva no meio da floresta fria e eu me agarrei a ele. O calor se concentrava em meu coração se tornando cada vez mais real. Fervendo. Era difícil acreditar que eu podia estar imaginando aquilo.

Fervendo, desconfortavelmente agora, muito quente, muito mais quente, era como se uma chapa de aço quente estivesse em meu coração e eu não poderia tirá-la, eu não conseguia pedir que tirassem ela de lá.

A queimação aumentou, aumentou e chegou ao ponto máximo e então aumentou até certo ponto que ultrapassava a tudo que eu já havia sentido. Eu senti a pulsação do fogo em meu pescoço, mas logo me lembrei do meu coração novamente desejando nunca tê-lo feito. Eu queria erguer meus braços e arrancar meu coração de dentro do peito - qualquer coisa que causasse tal tortura, mas eu não podia mover um dedo sequer.

James quebrando minha perna em baixo de seu pé. Aquilo não era nada. Aquilo era um lugar confortável em uma cama feita de penas. Eu preferia aquilo agora cem vezes mais. Cem vezes ser quebrada. Eu preferiria e seria grata.

O fogo ficou mais quente e eu queria gritar. Implorar para alguém me matar agora, antes que eu vivesse mais um momento com essa dor. Mas eu não podia mover meus lábios. O peso ainda estava lá, me pressionando. Eu percebi que não era a escuridão me segurando; era o meu corpo. Tão pesado. Mantendo-me nas chamas que estavam mastigando o seu caminho para fora do meu coração, espalhando uma dor inacreditável em meus ombros e estomago, subindo, queimando pela minha garganta, surrando o meu rosto.

Eu conhecia todas as histórias. Eu sabia que Carlisle se manteve quieto o suficiente para evitar ser descoberto enquanto ele queimava. Eu sabia que, de acordo com Rosalie, não adiantava gritar. E eu esperava que eu pudesse ser como o Carlisle. Que acreditaria nas palavras de Rosalie e manteria minha boca fechada. Porque eu sabia que cada grito que escapasse dos meus lábios seria um atrativo para humanos. E eu não queira isso não queria colocar pessoas em risco.

E, por um tempo sem fim, isso era tudo. Somente a tortura inflamável, e meus gritos inaudíveis, implorando para a morte vir. Nada mais, nem mesmo tempo.

Então isso foi infinito, sem começo nem fim. Um momento infinito de dor. A única mudança veio quando, de repente, impossivelmente, minha dor dobrou. Parecia que o veneno tinha se espalhado por todo o meu corpo agora tudo estava queimando, nada podia evitar isso. Nada a não ser a morte.

_Deixe-me morrer, deixe-me morrer, deixe-me morrer_.

A queimação sem fim se encolerizou.

Poderiam ter sido segundos ou dias, semanas ou anos, mas, eventualmente, o tempo veio a significar algo novamente.

Então duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, crescendo uma da outra então eu não sabia qual veio antes: o tempo recomeçando e eu ficando mais forte.

Eu podia sentir o controle do meu corpo voltar para mim com acréscimos, e esses acréscimos foram as minhas primeiras marcas do tempo passando. Eu sabia disso quando era capaz de movimentar meus pés e minhas mãos em punhos. Eu sabia disso, mas eu não o fiz.

Apesar do fogo não ter diminuído nenhum grau - na verdade, eu comecei a desenvolver uma nova capacidade para experimentar isso, uma nova sensibilidade para apreciar, separadamente, cada língua empolada da chama que lambia através das minhas veias - eu descobri que conseguia pensar através disso. Eu conseguia lembrar claramente porquê eu não deveria gritar.

Para qualquer um me assistindo, não haveria mudança. Mas para mim, enquanto eu lutava para manter os gritos e a dor trancados dentro do meu corpo, onde eles não pudessem machucar mais ninguém, era como se eu tivesse passado de ser amarrada a uma estaca enquanto queimava, a me agarrar àquela estaca para me manter no fogo.

Eu tinha só a força necessária de ficar parada ali sem me mover enquanto carbonizava viva.

Minha audição ficava cada vez mais nítida, e eu conseguia contar a batida esmagada e frenética do meu coração para marcar o tempo. Eu podia contar os suspiros superficiais que arfavam através dos meus dentes. Eu podia contar os suspiros baixos e s batidas fortes de um coração que vinham de algum lugar próximo a mim. Esses se moviam mais lentos, então me concentrei neles. Significam mais tempo passando. Mais até que o pêndulo de um relógio, aquela respiração e as batidas do coração me puxaram daqueles segundos queimando até o final.

Eu continuava a ficar mais forte, meus pensamentos mais claros. Quando novos sons vinham, eu podia ouvi-los.

Havia o canto dos pássaros, o farfalhar das folhas enquanto o vento as sacudia o remexer do dono da respiração sobre as folhas secas no chão. Eu não podia sentir o frio que fazia na floresta, o fogo havia mandado embora cada lembrança de frio. Podia ouvir também rosnados, gemidos e uivos baixos próximos a mim, só poderia ser Jacob, o meu Jacob, ele nunca me abandonaria. Mesmo agora ele estaria ao meu lado, afinal qual outro lobisomem assistiria um humano se tornar um vampiro? Ele o mataria antes disso, sem duvida. Mas Jake me amava, ele nunca me mataria não importando no que eu me transformasse.

Eu queria falar com ele, dizer o quanto ele estar aqui significava, dizer que ele não precisava passar por isso, que ele podia ficar com seu bando, mas eu sabia, sem nenhuma dúvida, que se eu destrancasse meus dentes eu perderia - eu gritaria e guincharia e me debateria e espancaria. Se eu abrisse meus olhos, se eu sequer contraísse meu dedo - seria a chance de eu perder o controle.

O intenso fogo estava me queimando. Mas tinha muito espaço na minha cabeça agora. Espaço para considerar as coisas ao meu redor, espaço para lembrar do que aconteceu, espaço para olhar para o futuro e ainda espaço sem fim havia sobrado para sofrer.

Eu comecei a contar as respirações, elas me davam uma noção de tempo. Nove mil, dez mil, vinte mil, trinta mil.

Pensar em Jake ao meu lado agora começava a me preocupar, e se eu o atacasse? E se eu o mordesse? Ele poderia me parar, não poderia? Essas preocupações tomaram tanto de minha mente que eu havia perdido a conta, recomecei me concentrando ao máximo para não pensar no que eu poderia fazer com Jacob quando eu acordasse.

Oitenta e seis mil quatrocentas e vinte e três respirações depois a dor mudou.

Do lado bom da coisa, começou a desaparecer das pontas dos dedos das minhas mãos e dos pés. Desaparecer lentamente, mas pelo menos era alguma coisa diferente. Tinha que ser. A dor estava sumindo… E então, o lado ruim. O fogo em minha garganta era o mesmo que antes. E não era só fogo, mas agora estava seca também. Seca como ossos. Muita sede. Fogo queimando, e queimando de sede… E também o lado pior: o fogo dentro do meu coração ficou mais quente.

Como isso era possível? Meus batimentos, que já estavam rápidos, aumentaram, o fogo deixou o ritmo ainda mais frenético.

O fogo saiu de minhas mãos, deixando-as, felizmente, sem dor e frias. Mas foi para o meu coração, que ardeu quente como o sol e começou a bater a uma velocidade furiosa. O som mais alto da floresta era meu coração elétrico, batendo no ritmo do fogo.

Jacob resmungava baixo ao meu lado, ele deveria estar com medo do que eu estivesse me transformando, ele deveria estar pensando se devia me matar ou não, eu não me importaria em morrer, isso apagaria o fogo.

Meus pulsos estavam livres, e meus tornozelos também. O fogo tinha sumido totalmente dali. O fogo passou ainda mais quente por meu peito, drenado de meus cotovelos e joelhos. Meu coração disparou, batendo como asas de um helicóptero, o som era quase uma nota aguda solitária; parecia que ia escapar pelas minhas costelas. O fogo incendiou o centro do meu peito, sugando os últimos indícios das chamas do resto do meu corpo para dar combustível à brasa mais quente até então. A dor era suficiente para me derrubar, para quebrar meu aperto de ferro que eu sustentava. Minhas costas doeram, curvadas como se o fogo estivesse me levantando pelo meu coração.

Aquilo virou uma batalha dentro de mim - meu coração disparado contra o ataque do fogo. Os dois estavam perdendo. O fogo estava condenado, tendo consumido tudo que era inflamável; meu coração galopava em direção a seu ultimo batimento.

O fogo reduziu, concentrando-se dentro do único órgão humano que restava, com uma explosão final, insuportável. A explosão foi respondida com uma pancada de som profundo e oco. Meu coração vacilou duas vezes, e então bateu calmamente só mais uma vez.

A respiração ao meu lado falhou e o único som que eu podia ouvir era o seu coração. Por um momento, a ausência da dor foi tudo que eu pude compreender. E então eu abri meus olhos e observei a floresta assombrada.

**N/A: **Pessoas eu tenho visto q voces tem lido a fic e tem adicionado ela nos seus alertas e favoritos mas nao tem comentado, por favor comentem pois eu pararei de postar caso nao haja comentarios para a proxima semana ^^"


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 – Nova

Tudo estava tão claro, exato, definido.

A luz brilhante que passava por minha cabeça, ainda cegava-me e, no entanto, ainda podia ver claramente os raios de sol penetrando a espessa camada das copas das árvores. Eu podia ver cada cor do arco-íris na luz branca, e na ponta do espectro, uma oitava cor que eu não encontrava um nome para dar.

Por detrás da luz, eu podia distinguir acima os diferentes tons de marrom e verde em seu limite máximo. Em frente a ela, eu podia ver os montes de poeira no ar, a luz tocando os lados, e os lados escuros distintos e separados. Eles estavam separados como pequenos planetas, ao movimentarem-se uns aos outros, em uma dança celeste.

A poeira estava tão bonita que eu inalava-a em estado de choque; o ar assobiava de maneira comum sobre minha garganta, agitando como um turbilhão em pequenas partículas. Eu me sentia mal pela ação. Eu consideravelmente percebi que não houve alívio ligado à ação. Eu não precisava de ar. Meus pulmões não estavam esperando por ele. Eles reagiram indiferentes ao afluxo.

Eu não precisava de ar, mas eu gostava dele. Nele eu podia sentir toda a floresta a minha volta, saboreando as lindas partículas de pó e o fluxo de ar. Dei uma inalada profunda e percebi vários cheiros, o amadeirado das árvores, o doce cheiro das flores e algo que fez minha garganta queimar secamente, um leve eco do queimar do veneno, mas era fraco demais para me incomodar o que realmente estava incomodando era um cheiro horrível este era o mais próximo a mim.

Olhei na direção do cheiro que tanto me aborrecia e o grande lobo marrom estava lá, Jacob estava lá. Achei que poderia atacá-lo quando eu acordasse, afinal ele ainda era humano, mas o cheiro dele só me fazia sentir repulsa. Agradeci silenciosamente a Deus por isso.

Eu podia ouvir todos os sons da floresta, ela era tão viva. Assim como Jacob havia me dito. Eu ouvi um galho seco estalando ao longe, me parecia que um animal o tinha quebrado. E com um estalo eu percebi que poderia ser isso mesmo. Eu podia escutar ruídos tão baixos de tão longe?

Eu havia me esquecido que Jacob estava ao meu lado, mas um pequeno gemido me fez olhar para ele pela primeira vez, seu pelo de vários tons de marrom refletia fracamente a pouca luz do sol, seu corpo enorme estava um pouco encolhido, talvez ele estivesse assustado, afinal eu era uma recém nascida, perigosa e selvagem.

O que me assustou foi a reação do meu corpo aquele gemido. O ar saiu como um assobio pela minha garganta, passando pelos meus dentes trincados em um som baixo, ameaçador como um enxame de abelhas. Antes que o som saísse, meus músculos se dobraram e se arquearam de uma maneira antes desconhecida. Eu virei e pulei num giro tão rápido que deveria ter tornado a floresta um borrão, mas não tornou. Vi cada partícula de pó, cada rugosidade nas árvores, cada folha seca no chão em detalhes microscópicos assim que meus olhos passaram por eles.

Então me encontrei agachada, numa posição defensiva, sobre um galho no topo da árvore em que estava apoiada e eu rosnava furiosamente para Jacob. Como isso era possível? Eu o adorava, eu não poderia atacá-lo, eu não poderia sentir medo dele, poderia? Afinal agora ele era meu inimigo natural.

Não ele nunca me machucaria, ele era o meu Jacob.

Tudo isso havia levado menos de 1/18 de segundo. Eu permaneci na minha posição e fitava a coisa mais importante, o lobo, não havia nada mais importante no momento, minha visão periférica catalogava tudo ao redor por via das duvidas. Um instinto de preservação tinha sido ativado e eu procurava qualquer sinal de perigo, mas só havia Jacob agora em uma posição defensiva e claramente hesitante. Outro cheiro fez minha garganta queimar novamente ele era tão fraco quase imperceptível, voltei minha atenção para o lobo.

Agora que eu estava certa que não havia nenhum perigo, meu corpo se jogou do alto do galho sem parar para pensar na enorme altura, pousei delicadamente no chão, devia ter se passado cerca de 1 segundo desde que eu havia subido.

Eu estava momentaneamente preocupada pelo modo de como meu corpo havia se movido. No momento em que eu considerei descer, eu já estava no chão. Não havia nenhum breve fragmento de tempo no qual a ação ocorreu; a mudança foi instantânea, quase como se não houvesse nenhum movimento em absoluto.

Eu continuava a encarar Jacob, absolutamente imóvel. Ele se aproximou lentamente, suas enormes patas de lobo levavam meio segundo em cada passo, e cada passo era elegante, cordial, fluido.

Um novo gemido saiu de sua garganta, seus olhos demonstravam preocupação, o que eu diria a ele? Eu estava atordoada de mais para responder.

Um nome encheu a minha mente. Charlie. Como ele estava? Ele devia estar me procurando. Jacob havia contado alguma historia a ele? O que ele achava que havia acontecido?

Enquanto eu pensava em o que dizer ou o que perguntar Jacob encostou seu focinho em meu braço. Era extremamente quente, desconfortável, me fez lembrar a queimação do veneno. Mas mesmo assim era reconfortante, eu não estava sozinha, ele não me deixou sozinha.

Eu passei meus braços sobre o seu enorme pescoço e o abracei. De novo, era como se não houvesse movimento. Num momento eu permanecia reta e imóvel como uma estátua; no mesmo instante, ele estava em meus braços. Eu o sentia queimar minha pele, seu cheiro, que eu costumava gostar quando humana, havia se tornado a pior coisa que eu sentira na vida, mas mesmo assim era o meu Jacob e eu o amava.

O senti ofegar sob meus braços, eu o estava sufocando então retirei meus braços entrelaçando-os em minhas costas assim que entendi o que estava acontecendo. Eu era muito forte.

- Oops. – eu murmurei.

Lentamente, eu levantei uma das minhas mãos e toquei a lateral de seu pescoço, acariciando seus pelos macios e ferventes.

Ele ronronou sob o toque e eu dei um lago sorriso para ele.

- Obrigada Jake. - eu disse, mas soou como cantando. A minha voz tocou e cintilou como um sino. Ele havia entendido completamente o que eu quis dizer, era isso que eu mais amava em Jacob ele me entendia.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça em minha direção e deu uma grande lambida em meu rosto me deixando coberta de baba.

- Ohh Jake! – disse limpando a baba com a mão. – Eu gostaria de poder te ouvir falar, mas se você não se sentir confortável em se transformar eu poderei entender.

O lobo revirou os olhos e se afastou um pouco na floresta, eu podia ouvir o som da transformação dele, dele vestindo o short e voltando lentamente com seus passos humanos para mim.

- Como você está? Não quer me atacar? Achei que o recém nascidos eram selvagem e absolutamente loucos por sangue. – ele estava claramente brincando e pela primeira vez eu pude ouvir o qual suave e cristalina era sua voz.

- Nunca estive melhor e eu só pedi que se transformasse para que fosse mais fácil te pegar. – novamente eu estava impressionada com o canto que era a minha voz, ele riu da minha piada. – Eu também não entendo o que aconteceu, eu deveria pensar apenas em sangue, mas eu consigo pensar em tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Eu esperava não ser eu mesma por um longo tempo. – ele fez uma careta.

- Você estava esperando por isso, você estava preparada para isso, os outros não. – eu fechei a cara, ele estava certo eu tinha me preparado, eu sabia o que aconteceria, o que viria depois da transformação.

- Como está Charlie? O que ele acha que aconteceu? – eu queria saber desesperadamente sobre ele.

- Calma ele pensa que, você, eu e alguns garotos da reserva fomos acampar, no primeiro dia ele mandou algumas buscas, mas Billy conseguiu tranqüilizá-lo.

- E o bando? Como eles reagiram a minha, hum... Mudança? – a explicação sobre Charlie havia me satisfeito agora havia outras duvidas em minha mente.

- A coisa foi um pouco feia, nos destruímos o sanguessuga... – eu o interrompi.

- Laurent está morto? – eu perguntei com alivio.

- Laurent? Esse era o nome dele? – ele disse com desprezo aparente, como se vampiros não devessem ter nomes, como se ele não estivesse com uma agora, para ele eu seria sempre Bella – Ele não era seu amigo ou coisa do tipo era?

- Não, ele não era amigo, ele ate tentou se privar de cascar humanos por um tempo, mas desistiu, ele nunca quis isso realmente. – eu disse.

- Agora ele é apenas cinzas. Bom depois o bando foi decidir o que fazer com você, alguns deles acham que você é uma ameaça a tribo, outros acham que você pode ser controlada, eu não deixei que Sam tomasse uma decisão precipitada e te destruísse então eu me comprometi a ficar ao seu lado e te parar caso você tentasse caçar humanos. – eu fiz uma careta, falar em caçar fez com que minha garganta ardesse terrivelmente. – Eu sei seu cheiro é horrível, mas eu irei fazer isso e... – eu o cortei.

- Eu também não gosto do seu cheiro, mas não é isso... – eu parei no meio da frase eu não sabia como dizer isso a ele.

- Então o que é? – ele estava impaciente.

- É que... Eu estou com sede. – se eu pudesse corar estaria mais vermelha que um pimentão. O rosto de Jacob demonstrava uma surpresa aparente e um nervosismo incontrolável.

- Ouch... Vamos caçar então, qual vai ser o cardápio? Cervos, ursos, algum felino? – ele perguntou tentando disfarçar seu incomodo com uma piada.

- Tem mais uma coisa Jacob... – agora eu estava com mais vergonha agora.

- O que foi agora Bella, não me diga que quer caçar lobos? – ele ironizou.

- Não, é que eu não sei caçar... – ele suspirou um pouco aliviado.

Esse cap foi betado por mim, pois minha beta reader anda muito ocupada, então não liguem para os erros de português e desculpem por não ter postado semana passada, minha beta estava viajando sem me avisar...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5 – A primeira caçada

Eu corria pela floresta ao lado do enorme lobo marrom, eu não conseguia imaginar como ele movia suas pernas com tanta velocidade cega, mas estava além de mim. No entanto, eu era mais forte, e cada passo largo meu combinou com o comprimento de dois do seu. Então eu voei com ele pela teia verde viva, do seu lado, não o seguindo de forma alguma. Enquanto eu corria, eu não podia deixar de rir calmamente daquela emoção; o riso não me atrasou ou atrapalhou meu foco.

Era uma sensação peculiar, o balanço entre a velocidade e a claridade. Enquanto eu avançava para cima, para baixo e através do grosso labirinto de jade em um ritmo que reduzia tudo ao meu redor a um borrão verde, eu podia ver plenamente cada pequena folha em cada pequeno galho de cada insignificante arbusto que eu passava.

O vento da minha velocidade misturava meu cabelo atrás de mim, e, embora eu soubesse que eu não podia, eu sentia calor contra a minha pele. Assim como o chão áspero da floresta não podia ser sentido como veludo nas solas dos meus pés descalços, e os calombos que raspavam contra a minha pele não deviam parecer como penas que me acariciavam.

A floresta estava muito mais viva que eu algum dia soube - pequenas criaturas cuja existência eu nunca havia adivinhado encontravam-se em abundancia nas folhas ao meu redor. Todos eles cresceram silenciosamente depois que nós passamos, sua respiração rápida devido ao medo. Os animais tinham uma reação muito mais sábia ao nosso cheiro do que os humanos pareciam ter. Certamente, tinha o efeito oposto em mim.

Eu continuava esperando me sentir sem fôlego, mas o fôlego veio sem esforço. Eu esperei pela queimação começar nos meus músculos, mas minha força apenas parecia crescer enquanto eu me acostumava com meu passo largo. Os meus limites se estenderam, e logo ele estava tentando me acompanhar. Eu ri novamente, exultante, quando eu o ouvir ficar para trás. Meus pés nus tocavam o chão tão pouco agora que eu sentia que estava voando ao invés de correndo.

O lobo parou e deu um rosnado, que mais parecia um chamado. Eu considerei brevemente continuar, mas com um suspiro eu pulei ligeiramente para o seu lado. Olhei para ele com expectativa, ele estava sorrindo, seu sorriso de lobo, automaticamente eu me lembrei desse sorriso dos tempos em que era humana, mas como todas as minhas outras lembranças ele era escuro e embaçado pelos meus fracos olhos humanos.

O lobo se afastou na floresta e logo Jacob estava de volta, seu sorriso era meio forçado e meio divertido ao mesmo tempo.

- Você pretendia ficar no país ou só não queria passar de continente? – ele brincou.

- Aqui está ótimo para uma caçada, o que iremos caçar? – perguntei ignorando sua brincadeira.

- Cervos, a carne deles é tão macia, mesmo crua é muito boa. – ele disse, eu sabia que ele não gostava muito desse tipo de alimento, mas ele viveria assim por um bom tempo se quisesse me acompanhar.

- Pena que eu não estou interessada na carne deles... – eu murmurei baixinho. Eu estava com muita sede para tentar mudar o cardápio. Assim que eu comecei a pensar sobre a queimação seca na minha garganta, foi tudo em que eu consegui pensar. Definitivamente ficando pior. Minha boca parecia como ás quatro da tarde no mês de Junho no Vale da Morte. - Onde? - eu perguntei, procurando nas árvores impacientemente. Agora que eu tinha dado atenção a minha sede, ela pareceu manchar cada outro pensamento na minha cabeça, fugindo para pensamentos mais agradáveis como correr e estar com Jake e a… Sede que queimava. Eu não podia fugir daquilo.

- Fique quieta Bella! Agora como eu posso te ensinar isso? Vamos ver... Feche os olhos! – eu obedeci, ele estava a alguns metros de mim, mas eu sentia todo o calor que irradiava de seu corpo, era tão desconfortável e agradável ao mesmo tempo, tão contraditório. – O que você ouve?

Tudo, eu poderia ter dito; sua voz gutural, sua respiração, seus lábios se tocando enquanto ele falava, seu coração batendo, o sussurro de pássaros que alisam os pais com o bico no topo das árvores, as suas batidas do coração tremulando, o vento soprando nas folhas, o clique fraco de formigas marchando enfileiradamente ao lado da árvore mais próxima. Mas eu sabia que ele estava se referindo o algo específico, então ignorei toda a variedade externa que eu ouvia, buscando algo diferente do que o pequeno zumbido de vida que me cercava. Havia um espaço aberto perto de nós - o vento tinha um som diferente quando cruzava a grama - e um pequeno córrego, com uma cama rochosa. E lá, perto do barulho da água, eu pude ouvir línguas dentro da água, junto ao barulhento estrondear de corações pesados, bombeando as correntes grossas de sangue… Eu senti como se minha garganta tivesse fechado bruscamente.

- Pelos meus sentidos a leste? – perguntei com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Isso, muito bom, agora, espere uma rajada de brisa, o que você cheira? – seu tom era ansioso e aprovador, ele devia estar adorando ensinar um vampiro, saber que ele sabe mais que um vampiro.

Quase só ele - o seu horrível cheiro de cachorro molhado que não consigo identificar. Mas também o rico cheiro de terra quente e musgo, a resina em todo o verde, o aroma quente, quase abundante, dos pequenos roedores que se enfiavam embaixo das raízes das árvores. E depois, procurando novamente, o cheiro da água, que foi surpreendentemente desagradável apesar da minha sede. Foquei meu olfato em direção à água e encontrei o cheiro que deveria ter ido embora com o marulhar da água as batidas do coração. Outro cheiro quente rico e especial, mais forte que os outros. E ainda tão repugnante quando o do riacho. Enruguei o nariz.

- Meu cheiro é tão ruim que não te deixa sentir o resto? – ele sorriu.

- Eles não têm um cheiro muito agradável sabe... – minha careta aumentou.

- Para mim eles parecem maravilhosos, mas o cardápio de sua espécie é normalmente outro, eles devem parecer ruins mesmo. – mesmo criticando ele tentou ser delicado, ele devia estar se esforçando para ficar ao meu lado.

- Cinco? – perguntei.

- Seis, um deles esta um pouco mais afastado, a direita.

- O que eu faço agora? – perguntei meio sem jeito.

- Você não queria caçar? Siga seus instintos, tente não pensar e espere eu me transformar se decidir caçá-los. – ele falou em tom formal.

- É hora de caçar Jake. – ele se afastou e logo o lobo estava de volta.

Assim que vi o lobo eu me deixei ser levada pelo cheiro, pouco consciente de meus movimentos enquanto passava feito um fantasma para a clareira pequena onde a correnteza escorria. Meu corpo se virou para frente automaticamente, curvando-se quando eu hesitei na orla de árvores, perto das samambaias. Eu consegui ver um macho grande, duas dúzias de chifres pontudos como uma coroa em sua cabeça, na beira do riacho, e as sombras dos outros quatro, indo na direção leste para a floresta num ritmo despreocupado.

Eu me concentrei no cheiro do macho, o ponto quente em seu pescoço felpudo onde a pulsação era mais forte. Só uns 27 metros - dois ou três pulos – entre nós. Eu me preparei para o primeiro ataque.

Mas quando meus músculos se flexionaram, o vento mudou, soprando mais forte agora, e vindo do sul. Eu não parei pra pensar, saindo rapidamente das árvores em um caminho perpendicular ao meu plano original, assustando o alce para dentro da floresta, correndo atrás de uma nova fragrância tão atrativa que não havia uma escolha. Era compulsivo.

O cheio me dominou completamente. Eu estava cega enquanto eu o seguia, ciente apenas da sede e do cheiro que prometia aquietá-la. Então a sede ficou pior, tão dolorosa agora que confundiu todos os meus outros sentidos e começou a me lembrar do veneno queimando em minhas veias.

Só havia uma coisa que tinha uma chance de penetrar minha concentração agora, um instinto mais poderoso, mais básico do que a necessidade de extinguir o fogo - era o instinto de me proteger do perigo.

Auto-preservação.

De repente eu estava alerta de que estava sendo seguida. O puxão do odor irresistível se encontrou em conflito com o impulso de voltar e defender minha presa. Um som de bolha cresceu no meu peito, meus lábios puxados para trás expondo meus dentes em aviso. Meus pés perderam velocidade, a necessidade de proteger as minhas costas lutando contra o desejo de extinguir minha sede. E então eu pude ouvir meu perseguidor novamente, e o extinto de me defender ganhou.

Quando eu girei, o som crescente rasgou seu caminho para fora da minha garganta. O rosnado feroz, vindo da minha própria boca, foi tão inesperado que me trouxe de volta. Libertou-me, e eu clareei minha cabeça por um minuto – a neblina trazida pela sede retrocedeu embora ela ainda queimasse. O vento mudou, soprando o cheiro de terra molhada e chuva próxima no meu rosto. - um cheiro tão delicioso que só poderia ser humano.

Jacob hesitou alguns metros atrás, ele parecia pronto para me puxar pelos dentes se fosse preciso, estava atento e cauteloso enquanto eu estava horrorizada.

Eu percebi que estava prestes a atacá-lo. Com um forte empurrão, eu sai da minha posição de defesa. Eu segurei meu fôlego e me foquei, temendo o poder da fragrância vinda do sul.

- Eu tenho que sair daqui, - eu falei através dos meus dentes, usando o fôlego que eu tinha.

Eu podia perceber que ele estava chocado, mas eu não podia dar atenção a isso agora, eu tinha que ir.

Eu sai numa corrida novamente, uma corrida de curta distancia em direção ao norte, me concentrando apenas no sentimento desconfortável de privação sensorial que parecia ser a única resposta do meu corpo a falta de oxigênio.

Meu único objetivo era de correr para longe o bastante para que o cheiro atrás de mim estivesse completamente perdido.

Impossível de ser encontrado, mesmo se eu mudasse de idéia… Mais uma vez, eu estava ciente que estava sendo seguida, mas eu estava sã dessa vez. Eu lutei contra o extinto de respirar - de usar os cheiros no ar pra ter certeza que era Jacob. Eu não precisei lutar por muito tempo; embora estivesse correndo mais rápido do que antes, rápida como um cometa através do caminho reto. Eu poderia encontrá-lo nas arvores; Jacob me alcançou apenas um minuto depois.

Um novo pensamento me ocorreu, e eu parei morta, meus pés plantados. Eu tinha certeza que eu estava segura aqui, mas eu seguirei minha respiração só por precaução.

Jacob me passou, surpreso com a minha parada repentina. Quando voltou já era humano novamente. Ele colocou suas mãos no meu ombro e encarou meus olhos, choque ainda era a emoção dominante em sua face.

- Como você fez isso? - ele exigiu.

- Você me deixou vencer antes, não foi? - eu exigi de volta, ignorando sua pergunta. E eu pensei que estava indo tão bem!

Quando eu abri minha boca, eu podia sentir o gosto do ar - não estava mais poluído agora, com os rastros do perfume que atormentava minha sede. Eu respirei cautelosamente. Ele encolheu e balançou sua cabeça, recusando a se desviar.

- Bella, como você fez?

- Sair correndo? Eu segurei minha respiração.

- Mas como você parou de caçar?

- Quando você veio atrás de mim… eu sinto muito sobre aquilo.

- Porque você está se desculpando comigo? Fui eu que foi horrivelmente descuidado. Eu achei que ninguém iria estar tão longe das trilhas, mas eu deveria ter checado primeiro. Um erro tão estúpido! Você não tem nada pelo que se desculpar.

- Mas eu rugi para você! - Eu ainda estava horrorizada de ter sido psicologicamente capaz de tal blasfêmia.

- É claro que você rugiu pra mim. Aquilo foi apenas natural. Mas eu não consigo entender como você fugiu.

- O que mais eu podia fazer? - eu perguntei. Sua atitude me confundiu, o que ele queria que tivesse acontecido? - Podia ter sido alguém!

Ele me encarou, de repente explodindo em uma alta risada, jogando sua cabeça pra trás e deixando o som do ecoar pelas arvores.

- Porque você está rindo de mim?

Ele parou de uma vez, e eu podia ver que ele estava cuidadoso de novo. Mantenha o controle, eu pensei comigo mesma. Eu tenho que cuidar do meu temperamento. Como se eu fosse um lobisomem jovem, como ele, ao invés de um vampiro.

- Eu não estou rindo de você, Bella. Eu estou rindo porque estou chocado. E eu estou chocado porque estou completamente espantado.

- Por quê?

- Você não deveria ser capaz de nada disso. Você não deveria ser tão… Racional. Você não deveria ser capaz de ficar aqui discutindo calma e friamente comigo. E, muito mais do que isso, você não deveria ter sido capaz de parar no meio de uma caça. Mesmo lobisomens não conseguem parar quando focam sua presa. Bella, você está se comportando como se fosse uma sanguessuga muito velha. – ele fez uma careta.

- Oh. - Mas eu sabia que ia ser difícil. É por isso que não abaixei a guarda. Eu estava esperando dificuldades.

- Tudo bem? – ele estava mais próximo de mim agora. – Entenda Bella, é difícil, para qualquer um parar uma caçada, ainda mais quando se é jovem e se esta com fome, oops sede. Eu mesmo nunca conseguiria para se eu achasse a presa tão apetitosa, quanto você acha um... – ele engoliu em seco. – Humano.

- É melhor eu matar essa sede logo não acha? Antes que ponha mais alguém em risco. – ele riu, e correu para as árvores.

Eu podia sentir o lobo lá, Eu deixei meus sentidos se espalharem ao redor de mim, tensa dessa vez em caso de outro ataque do delicioso sentido proibido, enquanto eu escutava mais e mais longe na teia de vida verde, procurando por algo entre as presenças e sons que não fosse completamente repugnante para minha sede. Havia uma pista de algo, uma fraca impressão para o leste…

Meus olhos se abriram muito rápido, mas o meu foco ainda estava afiado quando eu me virei e me lancei na direção do leste. O chão se inclinou mais de uma vez conforme eu corria em uma caçada, agachada, rente ao chão, arrancando as arvores do caminho quando era mais fácil. Eu sentia mais que ouvia Jacob correndo do meu lado, correndo silenciosamente através dos bosques, me deixando guiar.

A vegetação rareou e nós subimos mais ainda, e o som ficava mais alto, crescendo poderoso, assim como a trilha que eu seguia - era um sentido quente, mais afiado que o cheiro do cervo e mais apelativo. Mais uns segundos e eu podia ouvir o bater acolchoado de pés imensos, tão mais sutil que o triturar de cascos. O som estava mais alto - mais nos galhos do que no chão.

Automaticamente eu disparei nos ramos também, ganhando a estratégica posição mais alta, metade da altura de um alto e prateado abeto.

As batidas macias de patas continuavam furtivamente debaixo de mim agora; a rica sensação estava muito perto. Meus olhos localizaram o movimento ligado ao som e eu vi a pele marrom-amarelada do grande gato, escapando pela longa ramificação de um abeto, um pouco mais abaixo e a esquerda do meu posto. Ele era grande - quatro vezes a minha massa facilmente. Seus olhos estavam fixos no chão embaixo; o gato caçava também. Eu captei o cheiro de algo menor, brando perto do aroma da minha presa, acovardada debaixo da árvore. A cauda do leão se balançava espasmodicamente enquanto ele se preparava para saltar.

Com uma leve hesitação, eu planei pelo ar e aterrissei no galho dele. Ele sentiu a madeira estremecer e se virou, rugindo surpreso e desafiador. Ele acabou com o espaço entre nós, seus olhos brilhantes de fúria. Meio-louca de sede como estava, eu ignorei as presas expostas e as unhas afiadas e me lancei nele, jogando nós dois no chão da floresta.

Não foi bem uma luta.

Rapidamente meus braços se lançaram ao redor de suas costelas e em menos de meio segundo ele havia parado de se mexer, meus dentes procuraram sem erro sua garganta, e a resistência instintiva dele era quase pateticamente fraca contra minha força. Minhas mandíbulas se fecharam precisamente sobre o ponto onde o calor era maior. Era fácil como morder manteiga.

Meus dentes eram navalhas de aço, eles cortaram a pele e a gordura e tendões como se eles não estivessem lá. O sabor estava errado, mas o sangue era quente e úmido, e acabou com a áspera, ardente sede enquanto eu bebia ávida. O calor do sangue irradiou em todas as partes do meu corpo, atingindo até mesmo a ponta dos meus dedos das mãos e dos pés.

O leão estava acabado antes de eu estar. A sede cresceu de novo quando ele ficou seco, e eu empurrei sua carcaça para longe do meu corpo com repugnância. Como eu ainda poderia estar com sede depois disso?

Fiquei ereta em um movimento rápido. De pé, eu me dei conta que eu estava meio bagunçada. Eu limpei o meu rosto com as costas do meu braço e ajeitei a minha roupa que estava um pouco suja de sangue, mas o sangue que estava nela era outro, era o meu sangue, de três dias atrás.

- É assim que vampiros caçam? – Jacob, humano, estava rindo, ele devia ter mil piadas para fazer agora, seria o único motivo para ter se transformado. –Eu achei que fosse mais elegante, afinal todo esse jeito de andar e a beleza, mas olhe pra você Bella. – ele voltou a rir, eu fiz uma careta, tinha plena consciência de que estava coberta de sujeira, com nós nos cabelos, minha roupa um pouco suja de sangue seco e bagunçada – Mas eu acho que você foi bem para um parasita. – ele acrescentou gentilmente.

Eu bufei, ainda estava com sede e eu precisava caçar mais se quisesse resistir ao cheiro de humano mais facilmente.

- Eu preciso caçar mais. – Jake fez uma careta dramática.

- Quantas vezes mais eu terei que assistir isso? – ele disse brincando, mas claramente desconfortável.

- Eu não sei, até eu ter me saciado, mas duvido que tenha outro leão da montanha por aqui. – eu disse seria.

- Por que você não gosta de cervos? Eles são tão dóceis, tão menos agressivos. – ele disse conformado.

- Eles fedem, não tanto quanto você, é claro, eu acho que não te atacaria nem se estivesse desesperada. – eu brinquei na ultima parte apesar de ser a mais pura verdade.

Nos caçamos cervos e alces durante toda a tarde, eu devo ter repetido aquela operação umas onze vezes, Jacob ate caçou um cervo para me mostrar segundo ele "como um bom lobisomem caça". Eu não tinha certeza de quanto mais líquido era necessário para me encher. Mas a queimação de minha garganta estava sossegada, Então eu tive certeza de que a sede era uma parte sem saída dessa vida. E de muita importância.

Agora eu tinha algo para comparar o cheiro de Jacob, eu respirei bem fundo tentando absorver cada mistura de cheiro que exalava dele. Doeu um pouquinho, mas minha garganta já estava queimando de qualquer modo. Jacob não cheirava muito mais como humano do que aquele leão da montanha. Havia uma margem de algo animal em seu sangue que instantaneamente repelia. Apesar do alto, úmido som de seu coração. Apesar do barulho, o som molhado do seu coração era atraente, o cheiro que vinha com ele fez meu nariz enrugar.

- Hey Jake... – ele me olhou com impaciência.

- Não me dica que quer caçar de novo, eu não agüento mais correr pelo país atrás de você. – ele disse cansado.

- Eu só queria dizer que você fede. – me sentei no chão e o chamei para que viesse sentar próximo a mim, fiz com que ele se deitasse e colocasse a cabeça em meu colo. – Você precisa descansar, parece tão cansado, amanha você ira ver Billy na reserva, diga a ele que eu preciso de sua permissão como chefe da tribo, diga a Sam para estar presente também.

- Por quê? – Ele bocejou, um plano havia se formado em minha cabeça eu iria contar para ele, mas agora ele precisava dormir.

- Depois você saberá, agora durma. – não demorou um minuto e ele estava dormindo, eu fiquei imóvel como uma pedra, para não acordá-lo embora soubesse que mesmo que um trem passasse ao lado dele ele não acordaria.

Capítulo dedicado a Cosette


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulos 6 – Pedidos

Não havia passado nem 3 horas desde que Jacob tinha adormecido e eu pude ouvir o galope dos lobos vindo de todas as direções. Me levantei tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acordar Jacob e me posicionei de frente para onde o maior lobo apareceria, aquele que por minhas memórias humanas seria Sam.

Eu pude vê-los bem rápido, o bando todo estava lá, todos e mais alguns que eu não conhecia, da ultima vez só havia seis lobo, agora eles eram dez. Eles rosnavam baixo para mim, ameaçadores, completamente aterrorizantes. Dei mais um passo em direção ao Sam me posicionando entre ele e Jacob. Ele rugiu um pouco mais alto.

- Faça menos barulho, você ira acordá-lo. – Sam estacou, alias todos eles estacaram, o que estava acontecendo? Por que eles vieram aqui? E com um estalo eu percebi que eles temiam por Jacob, temiam que eu o machucasse, que eu o matasse. Minha pausa para compreender isso foi tão curta que os lobos nem a devem ter percebido.

- Vocês podem me seguir? Eu preciso falar com vocês e Jacob esta realmente precisando descansar. – eu pedi com a maior delicadeza que pude.

Demorou alguns segundos, mas Sam acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça para mim, então eu disparei pela floresta parando apenas a pouco mais de 1 km de onde Jake dormia.

- Eu gostaria de pedir uma reunião com os lobos e os anciões, - bando começou a uivar, droga isso acordaria Jacob. Só quando o bando se acalmou eu pude continuar

- Eu gostaria de pedir algumas coisas a vocês, e algumas coisas a Billy e a Sue, recomendações sobre Charlie, noticias. Eu gostaria de ir assim que eles acordarem se vocês concordarem. – senti Jacob se aproximando em sua forma de lobo, pouco antes de nos alcançar ele parou e se transformou. Quando adentrou a roda seu primeiro passo foi se posicionar ao meu lado passando o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxando para bem próxima a ele, a lateral do meu corpo estava completamente colada na lateral do dele, o calor era insuportável, mas aquilo me dava apoio.

- Você viu através de mim o que ela fez hoje, você conseguiria fazer o mesmo? Parar de perseguir sua presa favorita? Simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora? Você tem que admitir que nem nos podemos fazer isso, e ela fez, imagine fazer isso faminta como ela estava. Ela pode muito bem ficar perto de Billy e de Sue. E com a gente por perto ela não teria chance, ora vamos lá. Ela pode fazer isso. E vocês sabem que ela nunca atacaria um humano, ela provavelmente pedira que a destruíssemos se o fizesse.

Os lobos que tinham escutado atentamente Jacob, agora pareciam discutir entre si. Levou alguns minutos, mas Sam sozinho se afastou apenas uns metros para dentro da floresta e se transformou. Ele estava serio como sempre, aquele olhar me irritava quando eu era humana, mas agora ele parecia normal para mim, Sam era apenas uma pessoa preocupada demais, com responsabilidades demais para não querer me destruir assim que tiver uma chance.

- Nos não nos sentimos muito confortáveis com você chegando tão perto da reserva Bella, não queremos você lá. Você é um risco, para nos e para os humanos.

- Sam ela não quer machucar ninguém, ela poderia... – Sam o interrompeu.

- Eu entendo o seu lado Jake mesmo assim eu não a quero próxima a reserva.

- Pense quando o doutor Cullen foi tratar dos meus machucados, ele estava dentro da reserva e ele atacou alguém? – eu estava tão concentrada em Jacob que levei cerca de meio segundo para entender que ele havia falado o nome Cullen. Esse nome não me machucava mais, eu busquei em minhas memórias humanas tudo o que eu sabia sobre eles. Todas as memórias eram embaçadas, nebulosas, mas eu conseguia lembra. O rosto de Edward sempre foi tão lindo, mesmo agora, eu o amava, sempre amaria, até o ultimo dia da minha existência, mas agora eu teria que aprender a existir sem ele, seria forte sem ele.

Ele não me queria mais era verdade, mas meu coração nunca seria de outro, eu o amaria para todo sempre. Percebi que o espaço na minha mente era maior do que eu pensava, eu estava concentrada em Edward, mas conseguia captar o que os lobisomens estavam falando, tentei prestar mais atenção neles.

- Aquilo foi um risco e o sugador de sangue era muito mais velho que ela, mas tudo bem Jacob, ela poderá ver Billy e Sue, desde que todos nós estivermos presentes e em nossa forma de lobos. – era um acordo e seria o máximo que eu poderia exigir dele.

- Eu aceito isso. – todos olharam para mim, eu estive quieta desde que Jacob havia chegado e a minha voz, que mais parecia um cantar de anjos, assustou ate a mim mesma. – Eu aceito suas condições, e se vocês não tivessem as imposto eu pediria, esse era o meu plano. Obrigada por me permitirem fazer isso, realmente muito obrigada.

- Nós também temos uma coisa a te pedir. – Sam olhava diretamente nos meus olhos, eu podia sentir o ódio que ele tinha pela minha nova raça e de repente eu tive plena consciência de que meus olhos agora deveriam ser de um rubi intenso, a marca dos vampiros que atacavam humanos. – Nós gostaríamos que você não vivesse perto da reserva, não tão perto quanto os Cullen viviam, você deve se lembrar das lendas e não queremos que isso ocorra com mais ninguém na tribo. – eu me lembrei de uma noite de fogueira na reserva, quando escutei varias lendas e uma delas era de que os lobos surgiam para proteger a tribo de perigos, e um desses perigos era a minha espécie, os vampiros causavam as transformações nos jovens, eu deveria ficar longe para que isso não acontecesse mais.

- Entendo, procurarei me manter afastada, mas virei ver Charlie às vezes, garanto que ele não me vera. – Sam balançou a cabeça concordando, mas seu rosto transmitia desaprovação.

Ele virou as costas e foi embora, tinha certeza que ele mandaria me chamar na hora do encontro. O bando foi com ele, todos menos Jacob que continuou me pressionado contra seu corpo. Quando já não dava mais para ouvir o bando Jacob quebrou o silencio.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou seu rosto estava serio.

- Sim eu estou, não vou atacá-los se é o que você esta pensando – ele fez uma careta, eu tinha acertado. – Só descanse mais um pouco, iremos caçar ao amanhecer.

Ele se encostou confortavelmente em uma arvore e logo ele estava roncando, ele parecia tão serio, mesmo dormindo, ele estava preocupado, preocupado comigo, com a tribo, com o bando.

Quando ele acordou o sol já havia nascido, rapidamente mudou para sua forma de lobo, eu queria saber sobre meu encontro com Billy e ele também estava bastante ansioso, e como eu já esperava, a decisão havia sido tomada, eu poderia ver Billy com o bando todo presente.

Eu não sabia o que faria ainda, ficar com os lobos ou me tornar uma nômade como muitos outros vampiros, isso era uma questão a ser discutida com o bando, a terra era deles, eles poderiam não querer ter uma vampira sempre por perto.

- Jacob, eu quero fazer algumas coisas antes de irmos, são medidas preventivas, - o lobo me olhava atentamente, - Primeiro eu quero caçar, não estou com sede, - disse quando ele revirou os olhos para mim, tínhamos caçado muito ontem, - Só quero estar o mais cheia possível, depois iremos as redondezas da cidade, testar minha capacidade de ficar longe, de não atacar, só por segurança. – ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça para mim.

Saímos e eu matei um enorme alce, nada, não tinha idéia de quanto liquido era necessário para me satisfazer, mas só esse alce teria que servir. Não atacar Billy era meu principal objetivo, se eu percebesse que não iria consegui, eu tentaria fazer como na floresta, segurar a respiração e sair correndo. E o mesmo eu faria agora, estávamos correndo em direção a cidade e paramos a alguns quilômetros de distancia.

Era extremamente próximo, eu podia ouvir os carros passando, as pessoas conversando em sua casa, um barulho que parecia que deixaram um prato cair no chão e ele havia se partido, os sons da cidade eram fascinantes, escutei até uma voz conhecida, a voz de Angela.

Esperei por uma rajada de vento, o ar úmido entrava e saia do meu corpo, que reagia indiferente a ele, podia apenas sentir os cheiros da floresta, de suas plantas, animais e da interminável umidade. De repente uma rajada de vento atingiu meu rosto, a única coisa que pude sentir era o delicioso e proibido cheiro de humano. Minha garganta queimou como se uma barra de ferro em brasa a houvesse tocado, era algo que me lembrava à queimação do veneno e apenas uma coisa apagaria o fogo. Parei de respira, mas não me movi um centímetro, eu tinha que ser capas de agüentar isso para poder ficar perto de Billy sem atacá-lo. Eu tinha total consciência do rosnado baixo de Jacob ao meu lado, mesmo de olhos fechados eu podia sentir a posição defensiva que ele assumiu a minha frente, ele iria me para a qualquer movimento que eu fizesse.

Respirei novamente, e de novo, e de novo, sempre lentamente, apreciando todos os cheiros, sofrendo com a queimação. Com o tempo pude sentir outros cheiros, o cheiro do asfalto, o perfume que os humanos estavam usando, o cheiro das rosas que deviam estar em algum jardim, isso foi me acalmando e eu pude começar a ignorar a queimação, no entanto ela nunca deixou de existir. Respirei bem fundo.

- Eu estou bem Jacob. – disse antes que ele ficasse mais aflito, eu tinha levado muitos minutos, para ter certeza de que se eu me mexesse eu não correria para a cidade. – Agora eu tenho certeza de que posso encontrar com Billy. Podemos ir? Eles já estão prontos? – perguntei pensando no que estaria acontecendo na reserva agora.

Ele apenas sorriu seu sorriso canino, e fez um gesto para que eu o seguisse, corremos pela floresta dando algumas voltas desnecessárias para chegar à reserva, talvez ele quisesse que eu sentisse o cheiro do lugar primeiro, mas o cheiro de lobos mal me deixava sentir o resto. Mas estava lá, o cheiro de humanos, mesmo sendo um pouco estragado pelo horrível cheiro dos lobos ele estava lá.

Nos paramos perto do rochedo de onde o bando costuma mergulhar, o rochedo mais alto, o que eu queria ter mergulhado quando era humana. Jacob se transformou e esperou, em pouco tempo os lobos estavam lá, todos eles, espalhados em torno de nos, mas escondidos na floresta. Sam apareceu empurrando a cadeira de Billy, parou a 7 metros de nos, então ele e Jacob se colocaram entre nos, mas sem tampar a minha visão de Billy.

- Bella? – Billy parecia confuso, parecia não me reconhecer, eu estava tão diferente? Não havia me olhado no espelho desde que me transformei.

- Sim Billy, sou eu. – nesse momento uma brisa soprou e trousse o cheiro de Billy ate mim, era tão delicioso, quente, rico e delicado, mas eu tinha que resistir, tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. Minha garganta queimou, queimou mais do que nunca, respirei fundo novamente.

- Você pediu para falar comigo, em que eu poderia te ajudar? – ele perguntou devia estar mesmo curioso, o que um vampiro queria com um especialista em lobisomens?

- Bom, gostaria que você, como representante do conselho, me desse a permissão de ficar em suas terras, gostaria também de pedir que me de informações sobre Charlie às vezes e que cuide dele por mim. – disse pesarosamente, lembrar de Charlie me fazia triste, eu não tinha uma lembrança nítida da qual me recordar.

- A segunda parte eu prometo que poderei fazer, mas a primeira é com Sam, ele é o alfa. – ele disse então eu me virei para Sam, tendo o cuidado de fazer isso lentamente para não assustar Billy, eu deveria parecer muito rápida para ele se agisse normalmente.

- Sam? – perguntei.

- Você pode ficar aqui Bella, pelo que vi por Jacob você não caçara humanos, você teve cuidados antes, deve continuar assim, mas você não poderá chegar perto da reserva com muita freqüência, pode causar mais transformações. – ele disse, sua voz autoritária, como a de um alfa.

- Muito obrigada – disse, eu estava realmente muito agradecida, já tinha onde ficar pela eternidade se fosse preciso, voltei a me virar para Billy – Então como vai Charlie? - perguntei preocupada em como ele poderia estar desesperado.

- Ele esta muito triste Bella, você sumiu, ele está mandando equipes de busca por toda a floresta. Há cartazes nas ruas e provavelmente em delegacias de todo o estado. Não sei como consolá-lo, mas sei que com o tempo ele ficara bem, ele é forte. – ele fez uma careta.

- Sinto muita falta dele... – Jacob me cortou.

- Por que não vai ver ele? Já passou da hora de Charlie saber a verdade! – ele disse isso olhando para Sam.

- Não podemos fazer isso Jacob, não podemos meter Charlie nisso, não é certo. – dessa vez ele olhou diretamente para mim.

- Claro que podemos, ele merece saber, ele é seu pai! Ele está mais metido nisso do que você estava quando descobriu. – ta ele tinha um ponto, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza, ele poderia ficar magoado, ou pior ser morto.

- Eu não tenho certeza Jake, mas concordo com você, acho que Charlie devia saber, ter o chefe de policia ao nosso lado ia ser agradável. – Sam disse, até ele era a favor de contar a Charlie, achei que seria contra, eles sempre quiseram guardar tanto segredo como os Cullen.

- O que você acha? Charlie agüentaria isso? – perguntei olhando diretamente para Billy.

- Não sei, ele é forte, tão forte quanto você, tenho certeza que ele não morreria por saber a verdade, ele ficaria feliz por saber que esta viva, mesmo que esteja, hum... Diferente. – ele disse, e eu percebi que tinha razão, ele iria adorar. Mesmo que eu não fosse a mesma Bella.

- Sam? – Jacob perguntou, Sam estava um pouco perdido em pensamentos, mas logo deu um suspiro convencido.

- Tudo bem, assim que ele chegar do trabalho irei falar com ele, você pode vir Bella. – ele disse.

- Gostaria que você falasse com ele primeiro, prepará-lo, não quero que o choque seja muito grande entende? Ele já não é tão novo, pode não fazer bem. – disse preocupada, o que eu faria se Charlie morresse por minha culpa?

- Tudo bem, eu entendo, também acho que será melhor assim. – ele disse concordando.

- Quando? – perguntei, já estava ansiosa para vê-lo, meu humor mudava muito rápido, era estranho, eu devia tomar muito cuidado com isso, eu era uma recém nascida, qualquer deslize e um humano poderia sofrer. Eu não queria isso.

- Que tal hoje quando ele chegar da delegacia? – sugeriu, ele parecia estar mais ansioso que eu para contar a Charlie, Jake sempre foi assim, sempre tão feliz.

- Combinado então, Seth você ira vir comigo, preciso de alguém ao lado de Charlie caso aconteça alguma coisa quando eu me transformar. – lobo cor de areia balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Te vejo mais tarde s.. – Sam respirou fundo, mas eu sabia que ele ia dizer sanguessuga ou algo do gênero, era assim que os lobos tratavam os vampiros. – Bella. – ele finalmente disse, não devia ser confortável para ele falar comigo, mas ele se continha isso era bom.

Um dia poderíamos quebrar o preconceito entre lobisomens e vampiros? Eu realmente gostaria que isso fosse possível e se dependesse de mim e de Jake faríamos isso.

- Tchau Sam. – disse, ainda bem que não peguei o costume dos Cullen de chamá-los de cachorros ou coisas assim.

Eles foram embora, lentamente, Sam praticamente carregava a cadeira de Billy, enquanto essa se arrastava pelas pedras. Quando já não dava mais para ouvi-los me aproximei de Jake e o abracei, mesmo tendo me tornado uma vampira eu ainda o amava como um irmão, eu ainda queria que ele fosse meu irmão. Senti a barriga dele roncar sobre meu abraço.

- O quer comer hoje? Veados, servos, alces, leões da montanha...? – brinquei e ele rolou os olhos. – Agora é serio que tal você ir a algum lugar comer comida humana? Acho que você se sentiria melhor em ficar um pouco longe do meu fedor, peça a outro lobo para ficar comigo enquanto vai. – ele hesitava, mas logo o convenci, Jared ficou comigo, eu parecia um bebe que precisava ser vigiada a todo instante, mas eu não reclamaria isso pode estar salvando vidas e logo Jacob estaria de volta, ele prometeu voltar antes da hora de ir ver Charlie.

Quando voltou Jake trazia uma sacola, senti o cheiro de algodão, jeans e algo perfumado algo parecido com morango.

- O que é isso? – perguntei ao ver a sacola que ele trazia com ele.

- Bom são algumas roupas e coisas para você se lavar, não leve a mal Bella, mas você esta imunda. – ele disse e pela primeira vez olhei para minhas roupas, elas estavam sujas de terra e sangue seco, meus cabelos estavam embaraçados e cobertos de folhas, eu estava completamente imunda, alias imunda era um eufemismo para o meu estado.

- Oops, bom eu vou me limpar, tenho que estar apresentável para Charlie, e bom, acho que não seria legal andar por ai assim. – fiz um gesto para minhas roupas.

- O rio fica a dois quilômetros e eu estarei bem aqui se precisar, - eu lancei um olhar preocupado, 2 Km era muito distante, ele rolou os olhos. – Ora Bella, acha que eu sou estúpido ou o que? Eu já chequei a área toda antes de vir pra cá, pode ficar tranqüila, enquanto o Super-Jake estiver aqui você não machucara ninguém. – eu ri, e parei de repente ainda não havia me acostumado a minha voz e essa foi a primeira vez que ri desde que tinha me transformado, minha risada mais parecia o som de sinos dobrando harmoniosa e melodicamente.

Ele me estendeu a sacola e eu a peguei, afinal, mesmo sendo uma vampira eu ainda poderia me sujar, andei em direção ao rio e Jake não me seguiu, então corri, correr era extremamente bom, mas não haviam se passado sem 20 segundos e eu tive que parar, havia dado de cara com o rio.

Peguei a sacola e observei o que havia no seu interior, nada de novo, coisas de higiene pessoal humana, uma blusa de algodão azul escura e uma calça jeans preta, as duas peças, pareciam delicadas, mas eram na verdade muito resistentes, era ate estranho que houvesse roupas assim na reserva.

Me aprontar não levou nem 5 minutos, a parte mais difícil foi tirar todas as folhas do meu cabelo, mas ate isso foi rápido. Voltei a Jacob que estava sentado no galho de uma árvore. Ainda deviam faltar algumas horas para ter que ir para casa, me sentei ao pé da árvore onde ele estava e fiquei a pensar no que diria a Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7 – Visita

O sol estava se pondo, já era hora. Jake se transformou e começamos a correr em direção a minha casa, pouco antes de chegarmos Sam e Seth nos alcançaram. Eu parei a cerca de 50 metros dentro da floresta e Seth ficou comigo.

Eu podia ouvir o som dos passos dos dois lobos que continuavam a correr em direção a casa, eles pararam, pude ouvir enquanto vestiam as roupas, e caminhavam a passos humanos lentos em direção a entrada da casa. Podia identificar os passos, o de Sam a direita era mais leve e rítmico que o de Jake. Sam bateu a porta.

Charlie estava na sala, a TV ligada, podia ouvir seu coração batendo, o cheiro dele estava em todo lugar a volta da casa, não só o cheiro dele, mas o de muitos humanos. Eram trilhas fracas, já um pouco apagadas pela constante chuva, provas da procura deles por mim, e agora eu estava aqui e não era a que eles haviam procurado.

Minha garganta queimou um pouco, não era nada, eu ia conseguir, eu tinha que conseguir.

Charlie levantou do sofá e atendeu a porta. Seus passos eram lentos, eu tinha que imitar essa velocidade, o que mais eu precisava fazer? Piscar? Respirar? Ou pelo menos mexer os ombros, pois eu estaria evitando sentir o cheiro com Charlie tão próximo. Trocar o peso de perna? Com um choque me lembrei que meus olhos eram vermelhos, ele teria que suportar isso, não era uma coisa que eu podia mudar.

Charlie abriu a porta, levou alguns segundos para que ele falasse.

- Oi Jake, Sam, entrem... – sua voz parecia triste abalada, ele deve ter sofrido tanto esses cinco dias.

- Desculpe Charlie agora não é uma boa hora, você poderia vir dar uma volta conosco? – Sam perguntou serio.

- Não sei Sam, eu tenho que ficar aqui caso alguém ligue, você sabe, com informações. – pela sua voz eu imaginava seu rosto, ele devia ter olheiras fundas, estar um pouco pálido abatido, isso apenas por minha culpa.

- E se eu te disser que sei aonde Bella esta, você vem comigo? – o coração de Charlie disparou, sua respiração falhou.

- Onde ela esta?! Diga-me! Onde?! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Se acalme Charlie, só venha conosco, nos te levaremos ate ela você só precisa ter uma conversinha com agente primeiro só isso. – Jake tentava tranqüilizá-lo, mas não adiantou, ele gritou algumas coisas que eu nunca esperava ouvir da boca dele.

- Por favor, Charlie, se acalme e venha com agente, prometo que em menos de 10 minutos ira ver Bella, você só tem que nos ouvir primeiro. – Sam falou calmamente, sua voz estava doce, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritária como nunca eu a tinha a ouvido antes.

- Droga! Pra onde vamos? – Charlie perguntou indignado.

- Vamos entrar um pouco dentro da floresta, uma pequena caminhada. – Jake disse cuidadosamente.

Eles começaram a andar e Charlie os seguiu, pra mim pareceu uma caminhada muito longa e muito silenciosa, eu queria poder ver Charlie agora, poder abraçá-lo e acalmá-lo dizer a ele que ainda estou viva, ou pelo menos quase isso.

Logo eles pararam, estavam apenas a 20 metros de mim, o suficiente para eu vê-los, mas não para Charlie me ver.

Realmente Charlie parecia muito abatido, tinha olheiras profundas, não devia dormir a dias, se rosto estava pálido, também não deve ter comido direito. Quando pararam ele falou.

- Então, pra que isso? Por que eu não posso ver Bella agora? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Bom Charlie, você conhece alguma lenda Quileute? – Charlie balançou a cabeça negativamente então Sam continuou. – Bom algumas delas datam da época do Dilúvio- supostamente, alguns dos nossos ancestrais Quileutes amarraram suas canoas nos topos das árvores mais altas da montanha pra se salvarem, como Noé fez com a Arca. – seu rosto era serio e mostrava o quanto ele acreditava nisso. - Outra lenda diz que nós somos descendentes dos lobos, e que os lobos ainda são nossos irmãos. É contra a lei tribal matar eles. Então tem as lendas sobre Os Frios. Existem lendas sobre os frios como existem sobre os lobos, e algumas delas são muito mais recentes. Os frios são os inimigos naturais dos lobos, bem, não do lobo, mas os lobos que se transformam em homens, como os nossos ancestrais. Você os chamaria de lobisomens. Então se eu te dissesse que essas lendas são reais? E que eu, Jake, Jared, e alguns outros garotos da reserva somos lobos? E que os frios existem? Você acreditaria em mim? – Sam perguntou.

Charlie fez uma expressão completamente incrédula.

- Que piada de mau gosto Sam! Nunca achei que você fosse fazer isso, logo você um rapaz tão serio. Brincar com uma coisa dessas! E... – Charlie foi interrompido, sua cara era de completo espanto quando viu Jake tirando sua calça, eu virei meu rosto para outro lado por um instante ate ouvir a pequena explosão e quando eu olhei de novo não era mais Jake era o lobo. Charlie mudava de cor com uma velocidade impressionante, seu rosto ficou vermelho, azul, roxo, branco e finalmente parou no verde, eu achei que ele ira vomitar, mas ele não vomitou. Tinha que admitir ele era forte. Seu coração estava disparado como nunca, não sei como ele não teve um ataque cardíaco, Jake já estava voltando ao normal então evitei olhar para ele me concentrando apenas em Charlie.

- Não é uma brincadeira, o mundo não é apenas o que você conhece, existem muito mais coisas, coisas mais estranhas e assustadoras vagando pela floresta do que um simples urso. – Sam falou e Charlie conseguiu se descongelar e olhar para ele com olhos esbugalhados.

- Isso, é um sonho, só pode ser um sonho... – Charlie resmungava baixinho.

- Infelizmente não Charlie não é um sonho. – Jake balançou a cabeça pesarosamente.

- M-m-mas o que Bella tem a ver com isso? Não me diga que ela vira isso, que ela se tornou isso, essa coisa, um lobo também? – Charlie estava confuso, não parecia ter assimilado a idéia ainda.

- Ela bem que queria ser tão legal assim. – Jake brincou, ele estava tentando distrair Charlie, o coração de Charlie ainda não havia se acalmado. – Você se lembra dos frios? – ele perguntou Charlie fez uma cara estranha.

- O que são esses frios? – ele perguntou.

- São sugadores de sangue, você os conhece como vampiros, - Charlie ofegou. – Em todo caso, os Cullen eram uma família de frios, - certo agora ele queria matar Charlie do coração mesmo, - Bella sabia disso, mas mesmo assim se apaixonou por um deles, resultado, lembra no verão quando Bella se machucou? Aquilo foi um ataque de vampiro, felizmente, e eu detesto admitir isso, Edward conseguiu salva-lá a tempo, mas para evitar que ocorressem mais acidentes como aquele eles foram embora, infelizmente aquele vampiro tinha companheiros uma deles veio quando os Cullen ainda estavam aqui então nos, lobos, e os sanguessugas nos unimos para matá-la, mas o outro apareceu faz 5 dias, Bella estava sozinha fazendo uma caminhada pela floresta, e ele a mordeu, nos chegamos a tempo de evitar sua morte, mas era um pouco tarde, depois de um frio te morder você se torna como eles, então agora Bella é uma vampira, perigosa demais para que você a tivesse visto ontem quando ela acordou. – Jake havia falado isso tudo muito rapidamente então levou alguns segundos para Charlie assimilar.

- Bella é o que?!!! – Charlie gritou.

- Acalme-se ou ela não poderá te ver hoje, se ela ficar muito agitada eu não sei o que pode acontecer. – Charlie respirou fundo algumas vezes, seu rosto voltou à cor normal e seu coração desacelerou um pouco. – Muito bom, agora pense apenas que ela não morreu esta bem, pensa que ela esta diferente ou se você quiser você pode fingir que não sabe de nada, que esta tudo absolutamente norma. – Sam disse suavemente.

- Quando eu posso vê-la? – Charlie perguntou ansioso, seu rosto estava iluminado, tinha voltado à vida.

- Quando você quiser, - Jake disse a ele sorridente.

- Pode me levar a ela agora? – ele perguntou, parecia uma criança que não via a hora de abrir seu presente.

- Não, mas a trarei aqui. Bella? – ele olhou na minha direção e os olhos de Charlie o acompanharam.

- Sim. – Ah a minha voz estranha, eu não poderia disfarçá-la também o som era tão errado, tão estranho, tão musical e havia outro problema eu ainda não havia falado com um humano meu tom de voz era apenas para que Jake ou outro lobo ouvisse, a única coisa que eu podia fazer é tentar imitar Jacob e Sam.

- Pode vir aqui? Você também Seth.

Eu andei, na verdade corri por 15 metros, ainda não me acostumei a passos humanos, tentei andar lentamente, fazendo cada passo durar cerca de meio segundo, respirei fundo, apesar de não precisar, minha garganta queimou como um eco do veneno, o cheiro de Charlie era tão tentador, dei um passo à frente expulsando aqueles pensamentos.

- Bella? Bella é você? – quando ele olhou para mim seu rosto erra um turbilhão de emoções, choque, dor, medo, raiva, alívio e mais dor.

Eu mordi meu lábio. Pareceu engraçado. Meus novos dentes eram mais grossos contra minha pele de granito do que meus dentes humanos contra minha macia pele humana.

- Sim, - eu disse na minha voz estranhamente cantada – Oi pai.

Ele respirou fundo, parecia que ia cair, ele conseguiu se reequilibrar abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não saiu nada, ele estava em estado de choque, era muita informação para um dia só. Imagine descobrir que o filho de seu melhor amigo é um lobisomem e que sua filha estava desaparecida porque tinha se tornado uma vampira e se ela chegasse muito perto poderia até te matar? Acho que até eu com minha estranheza levaria muito tempo para assimilar isso.

- Então é verdade você realmente é uma... Você esta diferente. – ele disse, parecia que ele não queria admitir o que eu havia me tornado.

- Realmente, algumas mudanças se tornaram irremediáveis, me desculpe. – eu disse abaixando minha cabeça para que ele não visse meus olhos cor de rubi.

- Você está bem? – ele exigiu cautelosamente, incrivelmente eu me pergunto por que continuam a se preocupar comigo e não com o risco que suas próprias vidas corriam ficando perto de mim.

- Mais saudável do que nunca. – esse foi o resto do meu oxigênio, me travei no lugar, sentindo cada músculo do meu corpo ficar rígido então eu respirei fundo, o cheiro de Charlie veio como chamas, muito mais forte que antes, quando ele estava apenas longe agora ele estava a apenas alguns passos de mim, e ele era muito mais tentador do que um dia eu pude sonhar, senti minha boca se encher de veneno, eu tinha que resistir, ele era meu pai, eu nunca poderia atacá-lo.

- Que bom que você esta bem, você me deixou muito preocupado, eu estava realmente desesperado, não sabia mais onde te procurar, e você estava todo este tempo tão próxima, eu... – sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos até que não saiu mais nenhum ruído de sua boca, ele deu alguns passos a frente se aproximando de mim.

- Eu acho melhor você não chegar tão perto Charlie, Bella acordou só faz um dia, ela é instável, pode te machucar sem querer, e ela ira sofrer muito. – Sam o advertiu, e Charlie olhou para ele com olhos magoados, ele com certeza queria me abraçar, depois ele olhou para mim enfurecido.

- Você não devia andar por ai sozinha! Se eu a tivesse perdido eu não sei o que eu faria, eu não poderia viver, você é tudo na minha vida agora Bella, você é minha única filha, você tem que entender que não pode se colocar em risco dessa maneira, e se Jacob não tivesse chegado a tempo? Eu não poderia nem imaginar o que teria acontecido, eu... – tive que o interromper.

- Mas eu estou bem agora, quem corre mais risco aqui é você, eu não deveria ter vindo aqui, deveria ter deixado que você pensasse que eu havia morrido ou coisa parecida, é muito perigoso que eu fique perto de você, eu poderia... – um bolo se formou na minha garganta, - eu poderia matá-lo.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e depois falou com a voz mais doce mais paternal que eu já havia o ouvido falar.

- Mesmo se isso acontecer, e eu tenho plena certeza que não vai, eu não poderia viver sem você então isso me mataria da mesma forma, quero que você fique ao meu lado, como uma família, mesmo sabendo dos riscos essa é a minha escolha. É com o que eu posso viver, eu não poderia viver sabendo que minha filha esta morta e nem sabendo que nunca mais poderei vê-la.

- Oh! – foi à única coisa que eu consegui dizer Charlie nunca foi de falar sobre sentimentos, isso me espantou eu não sabia o quanto ele me amava, eu não poderia fazer nada contra o argumento dele, eu não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo morrer, eu não queria que ele sofresse como eu sofri quando Edward partiu, eu ficaria até o dia em que Charlie não precisasse mais de mim. Minha decisão estava tomada. – Eu irei ficar com você Charlie não se preocupe, eu não te deixarei. – eu me precipitei para abraçá-lo e parei no instante que percebi que tinha ido rápido demais, eu tinha praticamente me tele transportado para frente dele, então quando ele me viu parada ali seu coração disparou, sua respiração falhou e ele mesmo me abraçou. – Oops, desculpe pai eu ainda não me acostumei com meu novo hum.. Corpo. – eu finalmente disse o abraçando com se ele fosse a mais delicada peça de cristal que quebrasse apenas com uma leve brisa.

Só pra esclarecer gente eu posto aos sábados pois não tenho tempo durante a semana... ^^"


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8 – Tempo

Se eu aprendi alguma coisa nesses anos foi que o tempo para um imortal não significa absolutamente nada, mas para um humano o tempo é tudo, o tempo é a distinção entre a vida e a morte.

Já haviam se passado quase 10 anos desde que eu despertei para minha nova vida, nesse tempo nada de muito interessante aconteceu, eu morava secretamente com Charlie, trabalhava em uma cidade próxima, alias em varias cidades, não parava em um emprego por muito tempo, sempre que alguém chegava perto demais eu tinha que mudar, mas mesmo assim eu trabalhava, e estudava também há nove anos entrei em uma escola e terminei o segundo grau, mesmo trabalhando ainda tinha muito tempo livre, então trabalhava durante o dia e estudava a noite depois que Charlie ia dormir.

Tinha conquistado muitas coisas, tinha feito faculdade e tinha um carro melhor, e bota melhor nisso, um Dodge Challenger 2006 vermelho, depois que me transformei em vampira tomei gosto pela velocidade, e o que melhor pra fazer nas horas vagas? Logicamente Jake fica babando no meu carro toda vez que o vê, eu finalmente tinha entendido porque os Cullen tinham tanto dinheiro, quando se é imortal ele simplesmente se acumula. Consegui também algumas roupas, ajudava Charlie, e ainda tinha uma boa poupança, era gratificante poder viver assim.

Agora eu estava sentada na frente do espelho me arrumando para a festa, sim uma festa, mas essa era uma festa particular, só eu e Charlie, sairíamos para comer fora, para comemorar sua aposentadoria, hoje seria o ultimo dia de trabalho dele, nenhuma novidade afinal ele já tinha 60 anos.

Eu tinha me acostumado a fazer as coisas do jeito humano, então comecei a pentear meu cabelo olhando fixamente para a estranha no espelho, por mais que olhasse meu reflexo não poderia me acostumar com ele, ela era tão linda, tão linda quanto uma vampira poderia ser, dela fluía beleza, sua face sem falhas era pálida como a lua contra as sombras negras de seus cabelos. Seus membros eram fortes, sua pele cintilava e iluminava como uma pérola. Primeiramente meus olhos vermelhos me causavam terror, mas depois com os meses eles foram mudando até atingir o tom dourado, hoje eles estavam quase totalmente negros, eu precisaria caçar em breve, mas não hoje.

Terminei de me arrumar, vestia um vestido azul claro, nada chamativo, me sentei na sala e esperei que Charlie terminasse de se arrumar.

Eu não me incomodava mais com a queimação, eu já havia me acostumado, nunca matei um humano, e o humano mais tentador ate hoje foi Charlie, nada com que eu não pudesse lutar.

Comecei a me lembrar do que aconteceu nesses últimos anos, e uma das minhas maiores descobertas foi quando eu encontrei uma vampira, seu nome era Rebeca, ela era uma nômade.

Rebeca tinha habilidades especiais, se ela te tocasse você poderia ter ilusões, ilusões muito reais, com ela eu aprendi a controlar meu escudo e era por causa desse escudo que Edward não podia ler minha mente, nem Rebeca inicialmente conseguiu penetrá-la com suas ilusões, mas me manter sem o escudo era muito desgastante e como não tinha motivos para isso eu não me incomodava. Rebeca foi a primeira vampira que conheci, ou pelo menos a primeira depois que despertei para minha nova vida, ela era tão gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia se impor tão bem, e era tão linda, sua pele refletia fracamente o sol mesmo na sombra, ela passou pouco tempo aqui, os lobos não gostavam dela, ela não era como eu, ela caçava humanos.

Podia ouvir cada passo de Charlie, pude ouvir quando ele bateu a porta do quarto, quando ele começava a descer as escadas, corri para encontrá-lo ainda no pé da escada. Abri um largo sorriso para ele, ele não se assustou com a minha velocidade, ele já havia se acostumado, eu fazia isso muito freqüentemente nos primeiros anos.

- Você está lindo pai. – Charlie não havia mudado muito nesse tempo, seu rosto ficou pouco mais enrugado, seu cabelo agora era completamente branco e quando ele colocava um terno então não parecia que havia mudado nada, isso para olhos humanos, eu podia ver mais alem, ele não era mais o mesmo, ele tinha se acabado nesses anos, muitas vezes por minha causa, imagine viver sobre a pressão de que qualquer desaparecimento podia ser causado pela nova dieta da sua filha? Mas eu nunca parti, isso o mataria de vez.

- Olha quem fala. – ele disse corado passando por mim, sim, sim, eu era uma vampira, ficaria bonita ate vestida com um saco de lixo.

- Vamos? – disse já parando já porta aberta com as chaves do meu Dodge Challenger na mão.

- Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso. – ele disse andando até mim, meu carro já estava na garagem, era difícil ele ficar lá, eu era a visita secreta de Charlie como as pessoas da cidade diziam.

Antes de ele terminar de falar eu já estava dentro do carro, eu costumava dirigir, e Charlie não reclamava, eu costumava obedecer às regras de transito com ele, não que eu não dirigisse como uma completa maluca quando ele não estava no carro, eu só gostava de deixá-lo feliz.

Mesmo eu tentando me controlar, chegamos ao restaurante em Seatle pouco antes do planejado, mas eu rapidamente persuadi o garçom a nos ceder uma mesa, é tão fácil conseguir coisas como essas quando se é uma vampira, a única coisa que se tem que fazer é dar um sorriso meio torto e pronto.

Estava um clima tão agradável, Charlie estava adorando o jantar e eu fazia um esforço para comer alguma coisa, mesmo que tudo tivesse o mesmo gosto de lama, de repente o coração de Charlie acelerou, sua respiração estava falha e irregular, ele levou a mão direita ao peito, seu rosto estava ficando vermelho, a não, agora não Charlie, você não pode morrer aqui, não agora.

Numa velocidade muito alta para um humano comum joguei uma nota de 100 dólores na mesa, isso seria o suficiente para pagar o jantar e ainda sobraria uma boa gorjeta, passei um braço de Charlie pelo meu ombro, gostaria de carregá-lo, mas infelizmente isso daria muito na vista, sustentei todo o peso dele ate chegarmos à porta do restaurante.

- Vocês gostariam de alguma ajuda, ele esta bem? - a recepcionista olhava para nos como se quiséssemos sair sem pagar, malditos humanos, às vezes conseguem ser tão desagradáveis.

- Com licença, meu pai esta se sentindo muito mal eu irei levá-lo a um hospital agora, mande um garçom a minha mesa lá esta o valor pelo jantar. – disse e continuei andando, ela resmungou alguma coisa achando que eu não ouviria.

- Malditas modelos esnobes e grossas... – malditos humanos desagradáveis e desconfiados eu tive vontade de responder, mas a prioridade era Charlie.

Rapidamente o coloquei no banco do passageiro, e sai dirigindo como uma verdadeira vampira ate a porta do hospital. Nada que fosse perigoso para mim ou para Charlie, mas para outros humanos talvez fosse.

No hospital Charlie foi rapidamente atendido, ele estava sofrendo uma parada cardíaca e eu não podia fazer nada, mesmo sendo uma vampira eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Peguei meu celular e disquei rapidamente o número de Billy.

- Alo quem fala? – Jacob atendeu.

- Jake eu... – eu estafa tendo soluços muito altos e interruptos para conseguir falar, isso era chorar para a minha espécie. – Charlie ele... Eu estava comemorando com ele no restaurante que te falei então ele... – Jacob me interrompeu, eu provavelmente estava muito nervosa e falava rápido demais.

- Se acalme e me conte o que aconteceu. – eu tentei me concentrar.

- Foi Charlie, ele teve um ataque cardíaco, nos estamos agora no hospital de Seatle e eu não sei o que fazer. – eu disse de uma vez, mas o mais divagar que eu pude.

- E ele esta bem? – agora Jacob parecia aflito.

- Eu ainda não sei, eu posso escutar seu coração batendo, mas é tão fraco que eu não tenho certeza se... se... – eu comecei a soluçar de novo.

- Tudo bem, agora saia do hospital, você não deve ficar ai enquanto não tem nenhum lobo por perto. – meu Deus, ele tinha razão eu não posso ficar aqui imagine se chega uma ambulância com um acidente de carro, sangue eu não posso... Sai o mais rápido que pude do hospital tinha sido muito rápido, mas ninguém estava reparando em mim.

- Já estou fora e continuo andando, eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso antes, eu estava tão preocupada com... – Jake me cortou antes que eu começasse de novo.

- Tudo bem Bella, se acalme nos já estamos indo ai. – ele disse e desligou.

Imediatamente eu percebi que o nos era ele, Billy e mais dois ou três lobos, afinal uma vampira perto de um prédio que cheira a sangue, e sim foi apenas quando ele falou que eu percebi o delicioso e quente cheiro de sangue humano, não pode ser muito confiável. Felizmente eu consegui um bom alto controle nesses anos, o máximo que eu faria se visse um humano sangrando seria sair andando sem respirar.

Mas essa era a primeira vez que eu sentia o cheiro de tanto sangue, e eu tinha que admitir que era quase irresistível.

O coração de Charlie ficava cada vez mais fraco, mais difícil de ouvir, nem mesmo o veneno o salvaria, não que eu fosse tentar isso agora, eu provavelmente o mataria, mas mesmo se conseguisse, o veneno o faria, poucos humanos sobrevivem a ele, e um senhor de idade como Charlie não seria um deles.

De repente o som parou, Charlie se foi, não! NÃO! Charlie havia morrido, ele era a minha única família, Renée também estava viva, mas ela não suportaria a verdade.

Fiquei sentada lá, sem me preocupar em fingir ser humana, eu era uma estatua viva, congelada no banco, eu absolutamente não sabia o que fazer agora, para onde ir, eu não tinha a mínima idéia, minha existência tinha sido deixar Charlie feliz, e agora ele não estava mais aqui, eu perdi o motivo para existir, a única coisa que eu conseguiria pensar era procurar Edward, mas ele não me queria, ele não me amava, ele não me queria por perto.

A única coisa que eu quero fazer é me afastar daqui, desse lugar, ele me trás lembranças demais, lembranças do meu passado, imortal e humano, coisas que eu não quero mais lembrar, é muito para eu suportar se ficar aqui.

Agora a questão é eu me torno uma nômade ou eu monto uma casa em alguma cidade, eu não conseguia me concentrar em meu futuro, eu ainda não tinha compreendido totalmente a morte de Charlie, eu simplesmente parei de pensar. Fiquei sentada lá, parada, olhar fixo onde o som do coração de Charlie veio pela ultima vez, sem piscar, sem respirar, sem me mover.

Meu mundo desmoronando na minha frente, ele já tinha desmoronado e eu nem percebi ainda, Charlie estava ficando mais velho a cada ano, ele eventualmente iria morrer, mas eu não tinha pensado nisso, eu não esperava isso, não tão cedo.

Uma figura gigantesca bloqueou a minha visa, lentamente olhei para cima para olhar o rosto da pessoa que me interrompeu, não que eu precisasse disso, aquele fedor de cachorro molhado era meu velho conhecido.

- Como ele esta? – ele me perguntou muito serio, eu devia estar irradiando meu estado de humor para que ele não tentasse nem ao menos me dar esperança.

- Ele morreu. – minha voz saiu estranhamente fria e seca, eu esperava soluços, mas eles não vieram, não mais, quando Jared, Sam, Seth e Billy, estavam aqui, mas eu sabia que ira chorar, uma hora ou outra eu desabaria nos soluços secos da minha espécie.

Jacob me abraçou me confortando, ele me conhece muito bem, nesses últimos anos ele foi um grande amigo, um companheiro de caçadas, sempre me ajudando, sempre me apoiando, ele sempre foi meu que um grande amigo, ele é meu irmão, e eu o amo como se ele fosse realmente.

- Vá Jake, há uma mulher na portaria procurando por mim, para avisar, para cuidar do enterro. – ele me apertou mais contra seu peito, se eu fosse humana agora eu estaria com pelo menos algumas costelas quebradas, depois olhou para Billy que simples mente concordou com a cabeça então, ele Sam, Jared e Seth se encaminharam para o hospital, enquanto Jake não moveu um músculo de onde ele estava.

- Você quer dar uma volta? Caçar? – eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça negativamente, - Ouh vamos lá Bella, caçar sempre te deixa de bom humor... – eu fiquei um tempo em silencio.

- Ah Jake, eu não sei o que fazer, pra que servia minha existência a não ser alegrar Charlie? Agora eu não tenho mais para onde ir e eu estou tão triste Jake, tão... – eu não falei mais apenas apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e solucei, chorar não é a palavra certa quando não se tem lagrimas.

- Não fique assim Bella, você ainda tem a mim, e aos lobos, todos eles gostam de você mesmo você sendo o que é, - ele me fez o encarar nos olhos – Vamos fazer o seguinte, assim que isso acabar nos iremos fazer uma grande viajem de caça, só nos dois, e ela ira durar meses o que acha?

- Tudo bem, eu não gostaria de ficar em Forks por muito tempo mesmo, iria me trazer lembranças ruins. Eu posso deixar minhas coisas na sua casa? Sabe seria estranhos eles encontrarem minhas coisas novas na casa de Charlie quando... – ele me cortou sabendo o qual doloroso para mim estava sendo dizer aquilo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, agora vá e descanse, opss, bom só tente não se matar por isso, ahhh você entendeu. Você vai ficar bem, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, agora vai dar uma volta, e não apareça perto de mim enquanto não conseguir da um sorriso. – Eu sempre adorei isso em Jacob, não tem como se sentir triste perto dele, ele era o sol, que vinha espantar toda a tristeza do meu mundo.

_**Antes que alguém me mate eu tenho que dizer que ela tem que se desprender de Forks para poder dar continuidade a historia eu tbm acho muito triste ter que matar Charlie, mas todos os humanos morrem, e com ele não poderia ser diferente, isso marca uma nova faze na fic e é agora que as coisas começam a acontecer de verdade. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9 – Nômade

Estava dirigindo, isso requeria o mínimo da minha atenção, na minha cabeça tinha espaço suficiente para dirigir, pensar sobre o futuro, pensar no agora e ainda sobrava muito espaço para sofrer e me deprimir por Charlie.

Dirigia rápido e em um percurso que normalmente é feito em 2 horas eu fiz em 42 minutos, estacionei meu carro em uma estrada de terra próxima a casa de Charlie, uma entrada invisível para olhos humanos, mas completamente clara para mim.

Corri para a casa, me lembrei de dez anos atrás quando contamos o segredo a Charlie, no dia seguinte ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu nunca o deixei esquecer o que eu era, ele devia estar sempre alerta, não que isso adiantasse alguma coisa no caso de eu mudar de idéia sobre a minha dieta.

Entrei pela janela do meu quarto tomando cuidado para não ser vista pelos vizinhos e fui direto ao meu guardarroupa, primeiro peguei uma mochila de viagem e enfiei lá meus documentos falsos que Charlie havia arrumado da ultima vez, duas calças jeans, duas blusas femininas, mas resistentes um par de tênis e coisas para higiene pessoal como xampu, sabonete pente de cabelo, depois troquei de roupa colocando uma calça jeans azul escuro, uma blusa com manga curta e um decote em v com alguns bordados branca, e um all star preto, peguei uma mala e coloquei qualquer outra coisa que me pertencesse, não erram muitas então coube em uma mala só.

Peguei a mala e joguei a mochila nas costas, já esta escurecendo, não era preciso ter mais tanto cuidado, pulei a janela pousando suavemente no chão, provocando um barulho quase inaudível, já no chão disparei para as árvores chegando ao carro em tempo record. Joguei a mala no bagageiro e a mochila no carona, e disparei para a reserva.

Eu tinha um plano agora, viajaria pelo continente, me tornaria uma nômade e Jacob não viria comigo, ele tinha que ficar com a família dele, eu já o havia privado disso tempo de mais. Pensei em o quanto Billy já estava velho e o que poderia acontecer a ele, como aconteceu ao Charlie, sim eu o havia privado disso tempo demais.

Mal ultrapassei a fronteira da floresta e os lobos me cercaram, às vezes eles eram tão inconvenientes, parei o carro e peguei a mochila, droga meu carro ia ficar fedendo a cachorro molhado mais do que já estava.

Sai do carro lentamente, coloquei a mochila nas costas, podia ver o olhar impaciente dos lobos, eles queriam respostas e eu sabia quais eram as perguntas deles.

- Charlie morreu, - eles me interromperam com uivos, podiam pelo menos ficar calados ate eu terminar de falar? Eu queria gritar, continuei quando eles finalmente pararam. – Peço que um de vocês deixe meu carro na garagem de Jake e que peça a ele que me encontre nos penhascos, comemorem eu irei embora agora, vocês não tem mais que se preocupar com uma vampira ou digo sugadora de sangue nojenta. – eu exagerei, eu admito, só que não consigo segurar minha língua perto dos lobos, desde que me transformei, parece que só de olhar pra eles me irrita, eu me acostumei com Seth, Jake e Sam, mas os outros, eu simplesmente não consigo ignorar o cheiro, é instintivo. Mais um motivo para ir embora, corri para os penhascos, não tão rápido quanto eu poderia, prolonguei essa corrida talvez fosse a ultima na reserva.

Logo cheguei ao penhasco e simplesmente me deixei ficar de pé lá. Não havia mais o que fazer ou no que pensar só havia esperar por Jake, para dizer adeus e para convencê-lo a não me seguir, o que provavelmente eu não conseguiria.

Fiquei ali por horas, o penhasco tinha o cheiro salgado do mar, o cheiro das rochas e quando o vento vinha do continente em direção ao mar dava para sentir os cheiros suaves da floresta, depois desse dia estressante era confortável ficar ali. Era um lugar familiar, me trazia tantas lembranças, lembranças humanas e imortais, poucas que eu gostava de lembrar eram humanas, as únicas lembranças humanas que eu ainda tenho são algumas de Renée, algumas de Charlie, de Jacob e dos Cullen, as outras eu já não me lembro, é frustrante não lembrar o rosto dos meus amigos, lembrar como eram as praias de Phoênix, da casa onde eu cresci, tudo isso me irrita muito, a única coisa que eu pude fazer sobre isso foi ver alguns álbuns de fotos e a partir deles reconstruir algumas memórias, mas já não eram as mesmas, eram memórias de imortal.

Comecei a vasculhar minhas memórias de imortal e ri quando me lembrei de quando eu e Jake estávamos guerreando, na verdade era uma luta para me preparar, depois que Rebeca partiu Jake percebeu que eu deveria saber lutar caso encontrasse um vampiro sozinha e ele me atacasse, no começo eu sempre perdia não conseguia defender nem o ataque mais obvio, mas depois com o tempo eu já ate ganhava de Jake algumas vezes.

Outra lembrança maravilhosa que eu tinha era as dos aniversários de Charlie, todos eles, eles eram agradáveis, sempre um jantar a três como comemoração, eu adorava aquilo, eu iria sentir falta de tudo isso.

Uma brisa leve soprou o vento da floresta em direção ao meu rosto, eu respirei bem fundo, senti o cheiro das árvores, o quase agradável cheiro dos animais, o cheiro de humanos que estavam acampando mais ao sul e...

- Droga! – hoje realmente não era o meu dia, disparei em direção ao sul, junto com o delicioso cheiro de humano veio um cheiro que eu reconheceria mesmo não tendo muita experiência com ele, era o cheiro de vampiro e estava longe demais para que os lobos sentissem se estivessem na forma humana.

Estava a menos de um quilometro quanto o vampiro sentiu minha presença, ele correu e eu o segui. Ele corria em direção ao norte e de repente ele parou dando um rosnado ensurdecedor. Legal, um vampiro hostil, eu tentaria apenas conversar com ele, mandá-lo embora, antes que os lobos percebam, afinal eu cheguei antes que ele se alimentasse, os humanos estavam seguros na tenda, nenhuma gota de sangue derramado. Parei de correr quando o alcancei, era um vampiro alto, com membros longos e com ansiosos olhos cor de rubi, longos cabelos cor de areia que ele mantinha presos com uma tira de couro, ficou imediatamente claro que ele era um aventureiro.

Ele olhou para mim como que avaliando o que eu seria capaz de fazer, eu fechei a cara, eu não gostei do olhar dele, era como, era como se ele me desejasse, ou pelo menos foi por um breve instante.

- Quem é você? E por que esta caçando nas minhas terras? – eu perguntei irritada.

- Sou Garrett, eu senti o seu cheiro misturado com algo estranho e horroroso, fiquei curioso e resolvi te visitar, achei que não se importaria se eu fizesse um lanche primeiro. – ele disse a ultima parte em tom te deboche claramente irritado com a minha interrupção, eu estreitei meu olhar.

- Acho melhor você sair daqui o mais rápido possível, o cheiro horroroso que você sentiu é de lobisomens, há muitos deles nessa área, então se você não quer deixar de existir, saia do estado imediatamente, e não casse de novo aqui. – disse começando a caminhar para oeste.

- Ei! Não vai me dizer o seu nome? E por que você esta em um lugar cheio de lobisomens? Eu não vim pra cá por nada sabia!– disse ele se tele transportando para o meu lado.

- Desculpe meus maus modos, - eu sorri falsamente para ele. – É só que eu não gosto que cassem humanos nessa região, pode revelar o segredo, - menti, eu tinha ficado boa nisso com o tempo e de todo não era uma mentira. – Meu nome é Bella. – disse estendendo a mão para ele, ele apertou com gosto e quando soltou, eu disse. – Acho melhor sairmos daqui se quiser conversar, antes que os lobisomens percebam, vamos.

- Eu sei que não mente por que sinto esse cheiro horrível, mas para onde ira me levar? – ele disse ainda um pouco irritado.

- Eu não sei ao certo, primeiro vamos apenas sair do estado ok? Mas se você não quiser ir tudo bem, quando os lobisomens chegarem eu não vou sofrer nem um arranhão já você... – eu deixei a frase no ar para que fizesse mais efeito.

- Tudo bem eu vou. – ele concordou um pouco contrariado.

Eu corri para o norte e só parei quando estávamos fora do estado e bem longe da reserva, Garrett me seguiu, não podia ter uma conversa longa com ele, logo Jake procuraria por mim no penhasco e seguiria meu cheiro ate aqui.

Parei em um campo aberto, a grama balançava lentamente ao sabor do vento, o sol já havia se escondido nas montanhas e as estrelas brilhavam no céu, era uma noite linda.

- Acho que aqui já está bom. – disse me voltando para ele.

- Está bom para o que? E você ainda não respondeu por que de você estar em um lugar cheio de lobisomens. – ele me encarou nos olhos, e sua expressão mudou de irritação, para surpresa e depois para curiosidade em menos de um milésimo de segundo. – você é uma vampira, ou pelo nos cheira como uma, então por que seus olhos são dourados e não vermelhos como os dos outros? E você não parece uma nômade! Você realmente é amiga daqueles lobisomens? – eu suspirei, que vampiro hiperativo.

- Olha, aqui é um lugar longe o suficiente para os lobos não te seguirem, então vá embora antes que eu mesma mande eles te pegarem. – disse rapidamente, - eu estou em um lugar cheio de lobisomens por que eu os conhecia antes, quando eu era apenas humana, eu não sou nômade morei por muito tempo nessa cidade e meus olhos são dourados devido a minha dieta, agora vá embora!

- Por que você quer tanto que eu vá embora, por que se importa? – já chega se ele morrer, eu não me importo.

- Que seja, fique ai e vire comida de lobo, eu não me importo. – virei às costas e sai correndo em direção ao penhasco, eu avisei, eu pedi, eu disse para ele não ficar por aqui, minha consciência esta limpa.

O que esse vampiro quer? Ele esta me seguindo, a não, eu não posso me sentir culpada, os lobos vão estraçalhar ele, mas que vampiro idiota! Ele realmente merece o que vai acontecer, afinal ele matava humanos, mas será que ele sabe que tem escolha e se soubesse o que ele faria? Respirei bem fundo para ver se os lobos estavam por perto, parece que eles estavam todos com Charlie no hospital, bom para o Garrett, teria mais algumas horas de vida.

Parei nos penhascos como disse que estaria, me sentei no chão e fiquei por lá, parada como uma estatua, enquanto Garrett me olhava, se remexia, dava voltas em torno de mim, ou ele estava inquieto, ou era mesmo hiperativo. Quando ele deu a milésima volta eu não agüentei mais.

- Qual é o seu problema? Por que você esta aqui? E pare de dar voltas, você esta me irritando! – eu disse tentando manter o meu tom de voz calmo, mas na verdade eu queria gritar com ele.

- Nada, eu só estava procurando o melhor angulo. – ele disse distraído.

- Para que? Se jogar do abismo? Saiba que não vai adiantar. – perguntei achando estranho.

- Valeu o senso de humor, mas não é isso, eu só estava pensando que você é a vampira mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha existência. – se eu pudesse ficar vermelha agora eu estaria. – Em todo o caso você não me disse do que se alimenta para seus olhos serem amarelos, é alguma raça de humanos em especial? Apenas chineses ou russos?

- Não, não é isso, eu não me alimento de humanos é por isso que meus olhos são amarelos. – estava bem claro o choque e a surpresa no rosto dele.

- Então o que você bebe? Água? – ele disse em tom de brincadeira depois que o choque passou.

- Não, me alimento de sangue de animais. – agora ele estava curioso e um pouco estupefato.

- E isso serve? Quero dizer, animais não têm um cheiro muito apelativo.

- Sim, mas com o tempo você se acostuma, e eu nunca tomei sangue humano, é mais fácil resistir à tentação quando nunca se provou dela.

- Como você resiste? O sangue humano é tão, delicioso, digo... – ele fez uma pausa e não continuou.

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu penso que se ainda fosse uma deles não gostaria de ser morta por um vampiro, ate pouco tempo eu ainda tinha parentes vivos, se eu cassasse nessa área poderia matá-los e ainda tem os lobisomens, eles eram meus amigos antes e continuaram sendo meus amigos depois, eles me ajudaram a controlar a cede.

- Muito interessante o seu ponto de vista, tomar o sangue o de animais não te debilita em nada? – ele realmente parecia curioso pelo assunto.

- Não, eu conheci outros vampiros como eu que disseram uma vez que se parece com ser vegetariano e que ate facilita o convívio com outros vampiros. – ele riu.

- Há outros como você? Vegetarianos? – ele ainda sorria.

- Sim, alguns, mas não os vejo há muito tempo, na verdade você é o segundo vampiro que vejo desde que eu acordei. – ele me olhou espantado.

- Serio? Bom era de se esperar isolamento vivendo com um bando de lobisomens. Quem foi o outro que se aventurou por aqui?

- Ahh... – eu disse me recordando do passado, - Uma vampira muito doce, ficou por pouco tempo, mas nunca mais retornou, os lobos não permitiriam. – talvez eu possa procurar Rebeca seria muito boa companhia. – E você já viu muitos da nossa espécie? – minha antipatia inicial por ele estava passando, era bom poder conversar com um vampiro, um igual.

- Sim, muitos, já viajei por toda Europa e por grande parte da America do Norte e onde quer que eu vá eu encontro seres como nós. – ele parecia adorar encontrar vampiros pelo caminho, devia se divertir com isso. – Há quanto tempo você se transformou? – ele perguntou de repente.

- Há dez anos, e você? – perguntei a ele, me arrependi, pois ele fez uma careta.

- Você é tão jovem, eu tenho quase 143 anos. – ele disse, os vampiros realmente conseguem enganar qualquer um. – Como aconteceu? Você estava acampando, sozinha em um beco escuro ou apenas no lugar errado na hora errada?

- Eu estava caminhando pela floresta, quando parei em uma clareira, então ele apareceu, era um conhecido meu, Laurent, ele havia, bom essa é outra historia, o fato é que ele estava cassando e se não fosse pelos lobos eu estaria morta agora, eles chegaram bem na hora, bom não o suficiente... – eu dei um sorriso triste.

- Você disse que já o conhecia antes, como? Não é comum humanos conhecerem vampiros. – Ele parecia intrigado e o que custava contar a ele?

- Eu conhecia vários vampiros, sete ao todo, eles moravam nessa cidade e fingiam ser uma família. Quando eu era humana me envolvi com um deles, mas para não ser obrigado a me transformar e para que nenhum deles me matasse acidentalmente eles foram embora, mas um acidente aconteceu antes deles irem, um grupo de três vampiros encontrou conosco, e um deles queria o meu sangue, dois deles me cassaram, um deles desistiu vendo que nosso grupo era muito maior, os dois foram mortos, mas Laurent sobreviveu e quando a família se mudou, bom ele resolveu vir aqui e agora ele esta morto também. – eu disse resumindo toda a historia e omitindo muitas coisas, afinal ele não precisava saber de tudo, nem eu sabia tudo direito, as minhas antigas memórias já estavam quase se apagando.

- Que pessoa estranha e interessante você é! – ele exclamou entre gargalhadas. – uma humana que conquista o amor de um vampiro e continua com ele mesmo sabendo o que ele era! – ele começava a se acalmar, mas ainda ria. – e ainda é perseguida, quase morta e se torna uma vampira no final das contas. – ele finalmente parou de rir. – E o que aconteceu com o tal vampiro o que se apaixonou por você? – ele disse já recuperando a compostura.

- Eu não sei, não o vejo desde que foi embora, quando eu ainda era humana. – de repente senti como se quisesse que Edward estivesse aqui, desde que me transformei nunca senti tanta falta dele. Garrett deu um sorriso imenso, mas nos seus olhos transparecia compaixão por minha historia. – E você Garrett? Como foi que se tornou um vampiro?

- Foi na primavera de 1877, eu era um soldado da Rússia e estava me dirigindo para a guerra contra a Turquia, havia uma cidade três dias do campo de batalha e nos paramos lá para descansar e reabastecer a tropa. Eu como a grande maioria dos soldados, fomos nos divertir no bar da cidade, havia uma moça linda, estonteante, ela se interessou por mim e depois de algumas horas e alguns drinques eu fui falar com ela, ela sugeriu que fossemos a sua casa, bom depois eu só lembro da dor e de ter acordado em uma casa rústica e de a mulher, Aella, ela me transformou, procurava alguém para lhe fazer companhia, estava a muitos anos sozinha e eu fiquei com ela durante 40 anos, foi quando ela se apaixonou por um vampiro vindo da Alemanha que eu a deixei e fui viajar pelo mundo.

- Você não parece ser Russo. – eu observei.

- Meus pais vieram de algum lugar perto da França, não me lembro mais onde. – sua expressão era pesarosa, todos sofriam com a perda da memória humana para o tempo e eu o entendia nesse aspecto.

Um longo silencio se seguiu, ele encarando a floresta e eu o mar e sua fusão com um céu salpicado de lindas estrelas brilhantes.

Depois de algumas horas percebi um aspecto que gostava nele, o silencio com ele não era uma coisa desagradável, ele não precisava ser preenchido com palavras fúteis, o silencio com ele era acolhedor e reconfortante.

- O que você vai fazer agora? Sua família morreu tem pouco tempo pretende continuar aqui? – ele disse ainda olhando para as arvores.

- Não, eu vou embora. – eu disse também sem olhar para ele, ele tinha me tirado de um turbilhão de pensamentos, uma corrente extensa sobre ele, sobre minha existência, sobre Charlie, sobre os lobos.

- Posso te seguir por um tempo? – eu não poderia evitar isso, mas para o caso de Jake resolver vir conosco eu colocaria uma condição.

- Sim, mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – eu podia sentir o leve sorriso em sua voz.

- Entenda, provavelmente um dos lobos ira conosco e eles simplesmente não admitem a morte de humanos para a nossa alimentação. – disse em vez de responder diretamente a sua pergunta.

- Digo que eu tentarei, não sei se vou conseguir. – ele disse um pouco preocupado.

- Então se não resistir, não volte, ou será morto por Jake. – eu disse secamente.

Pela minha visão periferia vi o leve aceno de concordância dele. Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra ate por volta do meio dia, quando uma leve brisa trousse o cheiro de Jacob, ele estava vindo. Eu me pus ao lado de Garrett e observei o ponto de onde vinha o cheiro.

- Prepare-se talvez você precise correr. – disse em um tom serio para Garrett.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10 - Despedida

Jacob afastou alguns arbustos e eu pude ver seu corpo enrijecer ao ver Garrett ao meu lado. Não precisava ler mentes para saber o que Jake estava pensando então me precipitei a falar.

- Jake, esse é Garrett, eu o conheci ontem, ele, bem ele não sabia que poderia viver do meu jeito, sem matar humanos e agora quer experimentar, não precisa se preocupar, eu mesma cuidarei para que ele não fira ninguém. – a tensão no corpo de Jacob diminuiu minimamente, e ele fez uma cara emburrada.

- Me disseram que você vai embora, isso é verdade? – ele estava mais serio que o normal.

- Sim e antes que você queira me seguir eu pesso que fique, por mim e por Billy, fique Jacob. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mesmo por Billy, você sabe que eu não posso Bella, alem de uma promessa eu tenho uma ordem, você sabe muito bem disso. – eu suspirei sabendo que aquela era uma batalha perdida.

- Sim, eu sei, mas tente falar com Sam, eu nunca mais vou voltar a Forks Jake e você sabe muito bem que eu não caçaria um humano. – eu tentei ponderar.

- Você sabe que não vai adiantar, - ele estreitou os olhos para Garrett. – Quem é o sangue suga e como ele veio parar aqui? – eu sabia que a discussão estava encerada quando ele mudou de assunto, eu realmente nunca pensei que poderia deixá-lo para trás.

- Sou Garrett seu cachorro fedido, - ele olhou para mim com nojo. – Ele realmente ira com agente?

- Sim. – eu suspirei cansada, sabendo que isso realmente não era possível e ri com as caretas que os dois fizeram.

- Fala serio Bela! Eu não quero viajar com um sugador de sangue. – Jacob exclamou e eu estreitei os olhos.

- Jacob, o que eu sou? – eu disse calma e friamente o encarando. Ele abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu. – Garrett ira viajar conosco sim, ele ira aprender que pode viver sem ferir pessoas inocentes e só ira nos deixar quando ele quiser se não está satisfeito fique em Forks. – Eu continuei no meu tom calmo, não sei ao certo o que me levou a aceitar Garrett, talvez por ele ser da minha espécie.

Depois de vários minutos em que nenhum dos dois resolveu falar Jake se aproximou de mim, parando a apenas um passo de distância seu olhar era triste e não parecia o Jacob alegre que eu conhecia.

- Bella... Charlie ele, vai ser enterrado hoje ao meio dia, talvez você queira comparecer. – ele parou de falar quando eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro e comecei a soluçar, ele passou os braços em torno de mim me dando um abraço reconfortante. Eu vi o olhar perplexo de Garrett então engoli os soluços e tentei me explicar.

- Charlie era meu pai biológico, ele morreu ontem, é por isso que eu vou embora. – ele me olhava com compaixão agora, mas ainda podia ver o desprezo em seu olhar por eu ainda estar abraçando Jake.

- Eu tenho que ir agora Bella, Billy e eu estamos terminando os preparativos e agora eu ainda tenho que me arrumar para a viajem, quando você pretende partir? – ele perguntou me soltando.

- Logo depois do enterro. – eu segurava os soluços com todas as minhas forças, tentava pensar em outra coisa como em como minha pele ficaria cintilante ao sol, mas mesmo isso me custava muito.

- Tudo bem então, tchau Bella fique bem, ate mais tarde. – ele olhou furiosamente para Garrett e depois se foi.

Vários minutos de silencio, um silencio reconfortante e acolhedor, um silencio para de dar tempo de me acalmar e para pensar que não poderei estar ao lado do caixão de meu pai quando ele for enterrado, eu mal poderia observar de longe, pois hoje era um dos raros dias de sol em Forks, quando eu me escondia na floresta e a única pessoa que podia e se arriscava a me ver era Jake em sua forma de lobo.

Lembro-me de quando eu adorava esses dias, de quando eu era humana, de quando eu não parecia uma estrela ambulante perambulando pela rua. Mas agora a sensação do sol tocando a minha pele era bem agradável, era tão quente e confortável, infelizmente teria que me esconder na floresta, havia algumas casas que tinham vista para o penhasco e seria estranho ver duas estrelas paradas assim que acordasse.

- Bom, acho que esta na hora de ir... – respirei fundo e dei um passo na velocidade humana em direção a floresta.

- Para onde? – ele perguntou sem se mexer.

- Olhe, - eu me virei e apontei na direção das casas ele seguiu a direção com o olhar.

- Entendo, o sol... – ele deixou a frase morrer.

Eu dei mais alguns passos em direção a floresta e ele andou ao meu lado sem discutir, mesmo não gostando muito de me obedecer ele ainda sabia que deveria proteger o segredo. Agora já andando na velocidade normal eu segui para uma clareira, podia ser uma vampira, mas ainda gostava do sol.

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos a uma clareira meio irregular, que mais parecia um triangulo deformado, a grama era verde e algumas flores selvagens floresciam em meio a ela. No todo a clareira era linda, algumas partículas de poeira pintavam o ar e samambaias cobriam a maioria das arvores que a cercavam. Eu me deitei olhando para o lindo céu azul, no meio da clareira, Garrett se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você realmente gosta dele não é? – ele disse baixo e eu sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando.

- Sim, eu o conheço desde que eu era apenas uma garotinha. – eu disse virando meu rosto para ele. Ele era incrivelmente lindo, seu rosto tipicamente contemporâneo era anguloso, sua pele branca cintilava como o sol, mas sem me cegar, seus olhos estavam quase negros, mas dava pra ver que eram vermelhos, ele estava precisando caçar. Quando eu pensei isso minha garganta ardeu com a cede e eu me lembrei que já não caçava a mais de uma semana.

- Como você suporta? – ele perguntou desviando o olhar.

- Sabe, Jake era apaixonado por mim quando eu era humana, foi ele que me defendeu dos lobos quando eu estava me transformando e ele foi a primeira coisa que eu vi quando despertei, desde então eu quase nunca me separo dele. O cheiro é só um detalhe que eu me acostumei com o tempo. – ele torceu o nariz.

- Ele ainda te ama... – ele não estava perguntando, estava afirmando.

- Ele sabe o que eu sou e que nunca seria possível. – eu censurei friamente, Jacob era meu amigo e nada mais que isso, ele nunca poderia ser mais nem se eu quisesse isso, ninguém nunca poderia ser mais.

Longos e desconfortáveis minutos se passaram então eu cocei a minha garganta e me levantei.

- Mais tarde vamos estar próximos a humanos, próximos demais para o próprio bem deles e eu não sei quanto a você, mas estou com muita sede. – ele olhou nos meus olhos espantado.

- A Senhorinha vegetariana esta com sede? Não achei que isso fosse possível, mas realmente seus olhos estão negros como carvões. – eu estreitei meus olhos.

- Muito engraçado, mas de qualquer forma quer me acompanhar ou vai ficar aqui? – ele riu da minha reação.

- Vamos ver qual é o gosto desses animais fedorentos. – ele riu de novo depois fez uma careta.

A caçada foi tranqüila, Garrett pegou um urso e eu levei um tampo, mas peguei o meu favorito, um leão da montanha, depois ele ainda estava com sede então caçamos uns cervos.

Terminei com meu servo e olhei para ele que ia pro segundo que havia abatido, esperei ate que terminasse.

- Pra quem estava fazendo cara feia ate que você esta gostando. – eu disse rindo.

- Ha, ha, ha, ate parece que eu tenho outra escolha, - realmente ele não tinha escolha que depois que Jacob o viu. – Em todo o caso não foi tão ruim como eu pensei, achei que seria pior, ta que não é nada igual ao sangue de um humano, mas da para sobreviver. – ele disse desdenhoso e eu não pude segurar o riso e só parei quando vi a grande carranca dele.

- Calma com o tempo você se acostuma e uma dica, os carnívoros são melhores que os herbívoros. – eu disse a ultima parte como se fosse um segredo, ele riu levemente e eu o acompanhei. Olhei para o sol e usando o truque que aprendi com Jacob descobri que já eram pouco mais de onze horas, estava quase na hora. Agora seria perguntei a ele. – Você virá comigo ao enterro? – eu não queria mais chorar a frente de um estranho como ele.

- Eu tenho escolha? – ele perguntou, ele realmente não tinha, as únicas opções dele agora eram, tentar fugir e provavelmente ser morto pelos lobos, ficar e tornasse vegetariano e esperar ate que estejamos longe o suficiente para fugir, no mais ele teria que ficar próximo a mim e eu deveria garantir que ele não matasse ninguém.

- Entendo. – disse concordando, me distrai por um momento com as cintilações das nossas peles ao sol, era tão lindo... Eu deveria manter o foco e não me distrair com isso. – Bom então acho que devemos ir, esta quase na hora. – mais uma vez eu pude visualizar a compaixão nos olhos dele e aquilo me incomodou um pouco.

- Deve ser difícil pra você não? – ele perguntou enquanto caminhávamos na direção do cemitério de Forks. – Seu único parente morrer e ainda ter convivido com ele depois de...

- Sim. – eu o cortei, já estava difícil não chorar e ele ainda fica me lembrando o quanto eu amava e ainda amo Charlie.

Ele não retornou a falar, quando chegamos ao cemitério eu subi ao topo de uma arvore a cerca de duzentos metros do jazido da família enquanto Garrett se limitou a se apóia na mesma arvore, de um modo que não dava para ele ver o tumulo.

Não demorou dez minutos e a procissão começou, lá estavam todos os lobos e a maioria dos habitantes da cidade, todos lá para homenagear Charlie. Alguns homens e mulheres que eu já não reconhecia, eram tantos rostos, eles me pareciam familiares, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar!

Havia algumas pessoas que carregavam pequenos buques de flores e havia homens carregando lindas coroas, as pessoas todas vestidas de preto davam um incrível contraste com o colorido das flores. Enquanto a procissão enfadonha continuava por mais alguns metros ate o tumulo.

Quando pararam as pessoas se espalharam para ouvir a bênção final do padre e assistir o caixão descer e desaparecer na terra, os funcionários do cemitério começaram a cobrir o caixão com terra eu podia ver algumas mulheres chorando e entre elas estava Sue que havia ficado muito próxima de meu pai nesses anos. Quando olhei para os homens que continuavam a cobrir o caixão tudo se tornou tão etéreo, como se não fosse eu, como se fosse apenas um sonho ruim e que eu iria acordar na minha cama e iria para escola no dia seguinte e descobriria que nunca houve Cullen nenhum e que eu havia imaginado tudo aquilo e principalmente Charlie estaria vivo e ao meu lado.

Depois disso as horas, dias, semanas se passaram como um fleche, eu sabia de tudo que havia acontecido, mas realmente não queria me lembrar de nada, não queria me lembrar da saída do cemitério, da minha discussão com Leah sobre Garrett, não queria me lembrar de ter me despedido de todos e de Forks, da minha partida com Jacob e Garrett a me acompanha e principalmente não queria me lembrar que já fazia mais de um ano que Charlie tinha morrido e que eu era um nômade.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11 – Estranha

Os dias se passavam todos iguais, ultimamente Garrett tentava me conquistar e eu fugia de suas investidas isso quando Jacob não começava uma briga infantil com Garrett, nada realmente significante.

Eu andava desligada do mundo depois da morte de Charlie, continuava sendo uma boa amiga para Jacob, ficava mais intima de Garrett, caçava, viajava e ficava extremamente parada quando nos acampávamos em algum lugar. Eu não falava muito, eles entendiam que eu tinha passado uma perda terrível e que eu não queria conversar às vezes. Garrett entendia melhor que Jacob, ele sabia que é raro, mas quando um sentimento se instala no coração de nossa espécie é difícil voltarmos a ser o que éramos antes.

Mesmo desligada como eu estava eu consegui notar que de algumas semanas pra cá Jacob tem relutado muito a sair de uma certa área, ele provavelmente deve estar cansado de viajar, afinal a espécie dele não costuma ser nômade, a minha sim. Para não chateá-lo eu não me opus ao desejo dele e nos limitávamos a uma área ampla que abrangia vários estados do Canadá e grande parte do Alaska.

Uma noite Jacob havia feito uma fogueira e cozinhava um pedaço de carne, pois, segundo ele, estava enjoado de comer carne crua todos os dias, enquanto esperava a carne cozinhar comia algumas frutas selvagens que havia achado perto do acampamento.

Enquanto isso eu estava apoiada em um tronco de uma arvore observando atentamente as chamas trepidarem e soltarem faíscas. Garrett estava apoiado na mesma arvore só que de costas para mim e as vezes fazia certos comentários tão baixo e rápido que somente um vampiro poderia entender.

- Bella? – ele me chamou pela terceira vez naquela noite.

- Sim? – eu perguntei.

- Você reparou que o cachorro tem agido diferente ultimamente? Ele some de repente e só aparece horas depois, não come mais carne crua, nem quer sair dessa área? – ele indagou estranhamente.

- Pra quem diz odiá-lo você tem prestado muita atenção nele. – disse em tom irônico.

- Só estava curioso. – ele disse fingindo um tom indiferente, a verdade era que ele e Jacob, apesar das varias brigas tinham começado a se importar um com o outro, não verdadeiramente, mas como um soldado durante uma guerra se importa com a vida de outro soldado desconhecido e que esteja do mesmo lado.

- Mas você tem razão, eu realmente notei isso, acho que ele apenas sente falta dos outros lobos e de seu pai. – eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu não sei, ele sempre volta cheirando a humano... – essa eu não tinha percebido ainda virei meu rosto em direção a Jacob e ele sorriu para mim eu sorri em resposta e respirei bem fundo, junto com o horrível, mas já conhecido cheiro de lobo havia também o fraco e quase irreconhecível cheiro de humano.

- Eu não tinha notado antes, mas agora que você falou, sabe eu não costumo respirar muito fundo perto de Jake. – Garrett riu.

- Sim, você faz bem, mas parece que o cheiro tem sido muito apelativo pra mim, eu sinto falta Bella, toda vez que nos cruzamos com a trilha de humanos ou passamos perto de uma cidade a única coisa que me impede de caçá-los é que eu sei que você me odiaria por isso. – ele não deixava passar uma, mas dessa vez ele teria o troco.

- Isso e por que eu e Jacob te seguiríamos ate o inferno se fosse preciso só para ter o prazer de arrancar seus membros um a um depois te queimar em uma fogueira para que não conseguisse se reconstruir. – eu pude ouvi-lo engolir em seco. Eu não acho que realmente chegaríamos a esse ponto, mas que Jacob ia perseguir ele por umas milhas, a sim, isso ele iria e eu não o pararia se o pegasse, em todo caso ter uma faca sobre o pescoço era um incentivo a mais para que ele ficasse na linha.

- Bom, eu vou investigar, eu quero saber o que esse cachorro anda aprontando por ai. – eu dei um risinho imaginando o que Jacob faria quando descobrisse o plano de Garrett.

- Tudo bem, não vou me intrometer, mas fique avisado que se Jacob resolver te punir por estar invadindo a privacidade dele eu não vou te ajudar. – eu disse com um riso na voz, mas depois um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando imaginei o que Jacob faria com ele, em todo caso eu também estava curiosa.

- O que os dois tanto cochicham? – Jake perguntou ainda com a boca cheia com um pedaço de alguma fruta.

- Eu só estava perguntando a Bella se ela gostaria de ir a algum lugar mais privado comigo se é que você, como cachorro que é, me entende. – eu só pude ver Jacob começar a tremer e Garrett sair correndo enquanto um lobo o perseguia pela floresta. Essa seria mais uma longa noite, eu pensei enquanto saia correndo atrás dos dois para que não se matassem.

Dois dias depois Jacob sumiu e com ele Garrett, estava sozinha pela primeira vez em um ano, olhei para mim mesma, estava horrível, há quanto tempo não tomava um banho? Uma semana? Não tenho idéia, mas acho que seria melhor tomar um agora, aproveitaria e lavaria minha roupa que não ia em muito melhor estado.

Dez minutos depois eu já tinha me lavado, estava refrescada e minha pele tinha um leve cheiro de sabonete de rosas, estava usando uma regata e uma calça jeans do meu estoque, minha roupa secava em um galho ao sol. Acho que vou a alguma cidade, dar um passeio, pegar um cinema, me atualizar nas noticias, afinal poderia estar ocorrendo a terceira guerra mundial e eu nem saberia.

Peguei alguns documentos falsos na mochila, um cartão de credito e um pouco de dinheiro vivo e corri ate a cidade mais próxima. Era uma cidade pequena do Alaska, Cordova era o nome da cidade. Foi bem fácil entrar na cidade sem ser vista, era uma cidade litorânea cercada por uma floresta. Eu só tive que pular algumas cercas e pronto, estava em um beco estreito. Comecei a caminhar pelas ruas sem me importa com os olhares que as pessoas me davam, homens e mulheres, todos me olhavam com espanto, desejo e inveja. O tempo estava fechado e pelo cheiro e a preção do ar haveria uma grande tempestade daqui a algumas horas, felizmente ela se concentraria na cidade e não molharia as minhas coisas que haviam ficado na floresta. Andei calmamente ate uma banca de jornal e comprei um jornal com noticias de todo o país e uma revista com informações mais apuradas sobre economia, ciência e políticas atuais no globo. Quando fui pagar o senhor engasgou, gaguejou, respirou fundo, abriu a boca e a fechou de novo, foi preciso a ajuda de uma mulher que estava com ele para que eu pudesse pagar e ir embora. Depois dessa ate eu fiquei um pouco embasbacada, depois de mais de um ano sem ver humano nenhum tinha esquecido o qual forte poderia ser a reação deles a mim.

Me encaminhei lentamente para o pequeno cinema local, ele tinha apenas duas salas, mas tinha os melhores lançamentos segundo o jornal, assisti uma comedia e dei muitas risadas, as pessoas próximas a mim, sim por que ninguém teve coragem de se sentar ao meu lado, paravam para ouvir a minha linda risada angelical, outra reação que eu tinha esquecido provocar.

Depois do filme sentei em uma praça e observei algumas pessoas indo e vindo apreçadas, os carros passando, os cheiros, tudo me fazia falta, então eu percebi que queria voltar a morar na cidade e logo depois que seria arriscado impor a tentação a Garrett, mas que como um vampiro mais experiente ele uma hora ou outra deveria aprender a se controlar, um fleche dos olhos, agora dourados, de Garrett passou em minha mente, seria mais um desafio para ele. Assim que Jacob aparecesse eu diria a ele que queria morar em alguma cidade e que ele poderia escolher qualquer uma, desde que não fosse Forks.

Cheguei aos limites da cidade no exato momento em que a chuva despencou. Era um temporal horrível, a água batia com tanta força nas janelas dos prédios que parecia que elas iram quebrar a qualquer momento, mas a chuva tocava meu corpo como se não passasse de um carinho entre velhas amigas, não havia dor no impacto, não havia frio, havia penas uma leve sensação refrescante enquanto eu caminhava lentamente para o acampamento me afastando dela.

Garrett estava me esperando, e quando me viu toda molhada fez uma careta muito estranha.

- O que você andou fazendo hein? Já te disse que você fica muito sexy nessas roupas molhadas? – ele perguntou, eu bufei.

- Dei umas voltas entre os humanos, sabe tinha muito tempo que eu não via um deles. – disse um pouco irônica. – Você já esta de volta? Achei que teria mais tempo sozinha. – brinquei.

- Como se eu conseguisse ficar muito tempo longe de você, - ele brincou também. – Mas não vai me perguntar o que descobri? – ele disse e eu me lembrei do que ele havia ido fazer.

- Ah, sim, claro, Jacob, o que ele anda fazendo? – perguntei agora muito curiosa.

- Ele passou o dia com uma humana, parece que eles estão namorando. – eu dei uma gargalhada, Jacob? Namorando? E tão de repente? Impossível! A não ser que...

- Você tem certeza? Viu eles se beijando ou coisa parecida? – perguntei e meu rosto devia estar tão serio que estava assustando Garrett.

- Sim, eles se beijaram algumas vezes, Bella o que foi? Você esta estranha... – eu olhei para ele e sorri, um sorriso sincero, mas desesperado, o que faria agora que meu amigo tinha tido uma impressão? E por que ele não havia me contado sobre isso antes, pois já havia três semanas que ele desaparecia assim.

- É que eu suspeito que Jacob teve uma impressão. – ele me olhou como se não houvesse entendido então eu continuei. – Os lobisomens têm impressões com a mulher que melhor pode passar seus genes a diante, é como amor a primeira vista. Ele nunca mais vai se separar dela e quando ela morrer ele vai querer morrer também, eu sinceramente não sei como ele continua indo e vindo.

- Hum... Entendo então ele vai viver com a humana e você vai continuar viajando? – ele perguntou um pouco interessado, não importava a minha escolha ele era insistente o suficiente para continuar a me seguir.

- Não, ele tem uma ordem do alfa para não me deixar sozinha por muito tempo e como ficar longe da humana o faria sofrer. – fiz uma pausa, agora seria perfeito, uniria o meu desejo com o de Jacob e moraríamos na cidade da humana. – Vamos morar na cidade da humana, pelo menos por um tempo, eu já havia cogitado a idéia de parar de viajar e ir morar em alguma cidade.

- Que seja feita a sua vontade. – ele disse.

- Vamos ate ele então? – eu disse e ele só confirmou com a cabeça e saiu correndo na frente mostrando o caminho.

Corremos durante algumas horas ate chegarmos a uma cidadezinha chamada Healy, era uma cidade bem rural e tinha muitos campos com as casas bem distantes umas das outras, lá seguimos o cheiro de Jacob ate uma casa amarela, grande ate, tinha um jardim com tulipas e lírios brancos na frente e dava pra ver uma pequena horta na lateral, bati na porta. Jacob atendeu, ele estava um pouco bravo, mas muito surpreso para falar alguma coisa.

- Oi Jake, eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você, então poderia vir conosco ou nos convidar para entrar? – eu disse depois de alguns minutos e quando ele deu um passo para fora da casa eu pude ver uma linda moça, seus cabelos morenos desciam ate seus quadris em leves ondas, seus olhos castanhos eram pequenos e fascinantes, sua pele era muito branca quase tanto quanto a minha e ela era linda ate para uma humana, mas o mais rápido que pode ele fechou a porta. Então seguiu andando para longe da casa. Fomos atrás dele, ele não andou muito, talvez um quilômetro um pouco mais, o suficiente para uma colina encobrir a casa.

- Por que me seguiram? – ele perguntou um pouco histérico parando abruptadamente.

- Por que você a escondeu de mim? – perguntei em um tom calmo e pude ouvir ele engolir em seco.

- Tive medo Bella, medo de ela ser muito apelativa para qualquer um dos dois, você sabe o quanto ela é importante, sabe que eu não estaria aqui se não fosse. – ele disse tristemente.

- Eu sei Jake e por isso decidi vir morar nessa cidade, permanentemente, assim você pode ficar com ela e de olho em mim e em Garrett ao mesmo tempo, só não esconda mais nada ok? – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então quando vamos conhecer a mulher loba? – Garrett exclamou alto, parecia tentar cortar o clima tenso que se formou entre mim e Jacob, Jacob olhou para baixo como se quisesse fugir da pergunta.

- Você esta com cede Garrett? – perguntei num tom extremamente serio para o mesmo.

- Não! E mesmo se estivesse, eu não sou um recém nascido Bella, tenho muito mais experiência que você, conseguiria me controlar mesmo se não cassasse há uma semana além do mais, mesmo detestando esse cachorro maldito, matar a humana o mataria e isso te faria sofrer, eu não quero que você sofra. – pela primeira vez Jacob não contestou uma cantada dele, dessa vez ele parecia ter ate gostado, agora a prioridade dele era a humana.

- Então você vai apresentar ela pra mim ou não? – perguntei olhando fixamente pra Jacob, ele acenou com a cabeça, mas ainda dava pra ver o quanto estava preocupado em apresentar uma fraca humana para dois monstruosos sugadores de sangue.

- Nina vai adorar conhecer você Bella, eu contei para ela sobre você, sobre os sug... Vampiros, sobre os lobisomens, sobre tudo. – Garrett fez uma cara de espanto.

- Como você pode espalhar o segredo assim? Você sabe que não...! – eu o interrompi.

- Ela não ira contar a ninguém e todas as garotas com quem lobisomens têm uma impressão acabam sabendo de qualquer forma, é natural, é como se você tentasse se casar com uma humana sem explicar a ela por que não sai ao sol, ou não come nem bebe e nem dorme. – Garrett fez que entendeu.

Andamos lentamente ate chegarmos à porta da casa, Jacob respirou fundo.

- Me dêem um tempo só para explicar a ela quem vocês são, a certos comportamentos que humanos absolutamente não podem fazer perto de vocês. – entendi na hora, ele não queria que ela chegasse muito perto de nos, ou pelo menos de Garrett.

- Jacob? – chamei enquanto ele colocava a mão na maçaneta e começava a abrir.

- Sim? – ele disse automaticamente.

- Eu posso me mover normalmente? Sabe ficar andado lentamente é tão cansativo e eu já me desacostumei... – ele riu alto.

- Sim Bella, irei avisá-la sobre isso também. – ele entrou ainda sorrindo.

Levou meia hora para que Jacob aparecesse na porta e nos mandasse entrar.

Entrei na casa calmamente para não assustar a humana. Estava em uma sala bem ampla, as paredes eram brancas e havia uma janela a esquerda coberta por uma cortina de renda também branca, na parede a direita da janela havia uma estante com alguns eletrônicos, televisão, DVD, radio e vários CDs, havia também um sofá de três lugares e duas poltronas de couro preto e um tapete um pouco felpudo preto entre o sofá e a TV, a direita seguia integrada com a sala uma sala de jantar e a cozinha tudo em preto e branco. Em um canto da sala de jantar havia uma escadaria que levava a um segundo andar.

Nina estava parada em pé ao lado do sofá, usava uma blusa gola role de lã azul claro e uma saia branca meio solta e uma bota, ela era definitivamente linda. Em um movimento rápido eu apareci na sua frente com uma das mãos estendidas. Ela pareceu um pouco atordoada as depois de alguns segundo conseguiu se recuperar, olhou para Jacob que acenou um sim levemente com a cabeça, então finalmente ela apertou minha mão.

- Sou Bella, prazer em conhecer você. – disse numa velocidade lenta, mas fluente, para que ela entendesse. Levou mais alguns segundos para que ela se recuperasse da minha voz.

- Sou Ana Claire, mas pode me chamar de Nina, estou muito feliz em conhecer a tão famosa Bella. – eu olhei para Jacob que encolheu os ombros.

- Sou Garrett, prazer em conhecê-la Nina. – Garrett acenou de onde estava ao lado de Jacob.

- Prazer Garrett. Sentem-se todos vou pegar um chá quente para nos, - uma careta – Não para mim e para Jacob. – ela jogou um olhar rápido para Garrett e depois para Jacob e então foi para a cozinha.

- Ela é um amor. – disse para Jacob.

- Sim, muito bonita. – Garrett completou.

- Eu disse que vocês iam gostar dela... – disse Jacob orgulhoso de sua nova parceira.

- Bom agora só precisamos de um lugar para ficar e... – eu fui interrompida por Nina que chegava da cozinha com, uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui se não houver nenhum problema. – Jacob me olhou com uma cara fechada, mas eu não podia recusar não ate nos não termos uma casa, já que íamos ficar na cidade, iríamos ficar direito, mesmo por que ficar me procurando na floresta e voltar pra cá ira cansá-lo muito.

- Tudo bem, mas só ate eu e Garrett acharmos um lugar para ficar, eu tenho algum dinheiro e penso em comprar uma casa. – eu disse evitando o olhar fulminante de Jacob.

Depois disso ficamos conversando ate eu declarar que estava na hora dos humanos e lobos dormirem. Nina é muito meiga e gentil, me lembra alguém, alguém de quando eu era humana, mas eu não me lembro mais quem.

Durante a madrugada eu e Garrett fomos caçar, só para que Jacob não ficasse mais irritado do que já estava e passamos o dia a ajudar Nina nos afazeres da casa, o que levou muito pouco tempo, então passamos o resto da manha assim, eu lendo um livro na sala, enquanto os outros se esparramavam no sofá para assistir um filme.

Depois de duas semanas eu finalmente voltei, desculpem mesmo a demora, mas nessas duas semanas eu tive provas e apresentações de trabalho no colégio, resumidamente virei um zumbi sem tempo pra nada, e como hj a tarde foi a minha ultima prova [e graças a deus eu sobrevivi \o/ ] resolvi postar hj mesmo pra compensar vocês pela falta de fic. No próximo capitulo já tem os Cullen então mandem muitos comentários para que eu tenha animo de escrever. Bjs ^^"


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12 – Encontro

A tarde estava ótima, eu me sentia feliz, talvez fosse só a felicidade de Jacob que estivesse me contagiando ou talvez fosse por eu ter finalmente encontrado um novo lar depois de tantos meses de migração.

Já havia duas semanas que estávamos na cidade, já tínhamos achado um imóvel, mas de qualquer forma eu e Garrett passávamos mais tempo na casa de Nina do que na nossa própria.

De repente eu escuto um ruído, um som abafado e muito rápido, era o som da aproximação de um vampiro. Por instinto expando o meu escudo que agora também defendia ataques físicos graças aos meus treinamentos com Jacob. Larguei o livro de lado e corri ate ficar a frente de Jacob e Nina.

- Jacob leve Nina para o porão agora e espere lá em sua forma de lobo. – ele olhou para mim sem compreender.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Nina.

- Temos uma visita inesperada, agora vá com Jacob, sua vida realmente depende disso.

- Eu não irei te deixar enfrentar eles sozinha Bella! – Jacob questionou.

- Eu não estou sozinha, Garrett estará comigo e... – eu fiz uma pausa e olhei com uma compaixão estranha para Nina. Ele não contestou mais, pegou Nina no colo e a levou para o porão o mais rápido que pode.

- Prepare-se, talvez haja uma luta, há pelo menos dois vampiros lá fora e eles estão tentando ultrapassar meu escudo agora. – disse o mais rápido e baixo que pude para Garrett.

- São três vampiros, dois homens e uma mulher, os homens estão se batendo contra algo invisível em volta da casa já a mulher permanece parada. Você tem um escudo hein? Por que nunca me contou antes? E que tipo de escudo é? – ele perguntou da janela por onde olhava os vampiros.

- Eu tenho um escudo que protege de ataques físicos e mentais e eu só não te contei antes por que nunca foi preciso. – ele me deu um olhar censurante enquanto eu me dirigia para a porta. Girei a maçaneta devagar e quando abri a porta ele já estava ao meu lado.

Eu reconheci os três lindos vampiros a minha frente. Eram Alice, Jasper e Emmett. Eu mal pude acreditar.

- Alice! – eu gritei tamanha era a minha alegria e espanto em vê-la, mas ela não parecia me reconhecer, seu olhar estava perdido, eu também reconhecia aquilo, ela estava tento uma visão.

- Bella? – perguntou Jasper desconfiado, a perfeita voz de Jasper chegou aos meus ouvidos como uma linda melodia.

- Sim Jasper sou eu! – eu disse agora tentando controlar o meu tom. Me virei para trás e gritei para dentro da casa. – Jacob! Venha! São os Cullen! – eu soltei uma risada de prazer.

Alice veio em minha direção ficando a alguns centímetros de mim, pois já tinha retirado a barreira.

- Bella! – ela ralhou. – Por que não é mais humana? Nos fomos embora só para evitar que isso acontecesse.

- Desculpe, dessa vez não foi culpa minha, - eu brinquei. – Foi Laurent, eu estava fazendo uma caminhada quando ele me encontrou, mas os lobos chegaram a tempo, graças a eles que ainda existo. – seu olhar suavizou.

- Você está tão linda e forte também, aquela barreira era sua não era? Alias quem é seu amigo? – ela disse apontando para Garrett.

- Me desculpem, se eu soubesse que eram vocês eu nunca teria usado aquilo, esse é Garrett, ele esta tentando seguir nosso estilo de vida também. – eu disse e Garrett deu um passo à frente.

- Senhores, senhorita. – Garrett disse acenando com a cabeça para eles.

- Sou Emmett, esses são Jasper e Alice. – Emmett disse com sua voz grave e musical.

- Estou feliz em conhecer os amigos de Bella. – ele disse cordial.

- Vamos para a nossa casa, Carlisle e Esme vão adorar te ver. – Disse Jasper, nesse instante surge um lobo atrás de mim e ele trazia Nina em suas costas. – Jacob você pode vir conosco se quiser, mas e essa humana? – Jasper ficou curioso e eu não precisava ter os poderes dele para saber o que Nina estava sentindo, dava pra ver o medo e a coragem contrastando em seu rosto.

- Essa é Nina, Jacob teve uma impressão com ela. – eu disse casualmente. – Você quer ir conosco Jacob? – como já era esperado ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça, ele podia ter a obrigação de me vigiar, mas nunca levaria Nina para um covil de vampiros por mais que eles fossem inofensivos.

Alice se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço.

– É bom ter reencontrado você Bella, vamos? – ela pegou na minha mão fazendo menção a correr.

- Sim, Tchau Jacob, Nina, ate mais tarde, vamos Garrett. – Alice começou a correr e todos deram uma vantagem a ela, eu sorri para Jacob e disparei atrás dela, todos vieram logo atrás de mim.

Corremos muito pouco e logo vi Alice parada em frente a uma casa de um branco puríssimo, cercada por um jardim bem cuidado, com certeza obra de Esme.

Fiquei contemplando a casa quanto ouvi Alice chamar.

- Esme, Rosálie, venham aqui. – ela disse suavemente com sua voz de fada.

Em um instante elas apareceram, pareciam tão mais bonitas agora do que eu realmente me lembrava. Esme soltou uma exclamação ao me ver enquanto Rosálie estava petrificada.

- Essa é...? – Rosálie conseguiu balbuciar para Alice.

- Sim, Bella teve alguns problemas depois que fomos embora, afinal ela atrai qualquer catástrofe num raio de 700 km. – Garrett, Emmett, Jasper e Alice riam, eu se pudesse ficaria corada, Rosálie ficou imparcial e Esme sorriu enquanto andava na minha direção.

- Ah! Bella querida, que bom que você esta bem, eu senti muito a sua falta, foram dias sombrios para a nossa família. – então ela me deu um abraço gentil e carinhoso como o de uma mãe para uma filha.

- Onde esta Carlisle? – perguntei, mas eu queria realmente saber onde estava Ele.

- Carlisle esta trabalhando agora, mais tarde você poderá vê-lo. – Esme disse ainda me abraçando depois se afastou. – Agora venha quero te mostrar a casa, e quero muito conversar com você. – ela disse me puxando.

Rapidamente passamos por todos os cômodos da casa e em menos de cinco minutos estávamos na grande sala de visitas.

Havia varias poltronas e um sofá branco, o piano e uma grande TV LCD, tudo lembrava muito a casa que eles tinham em Fork, ate as paredes de vidro eram as mesmas, essa casa só parecia ser um pouco maior, mais vazia, como se algo estivesse faltando. Então eu me dei conta, eu rodei por toda a casa e nela só havia seis cheiros diferentes, onde estava o sétimo? Onde estava Edward?

Começamos a falar sobre amenidades depois começamos a conversar sobre coisas mais serias.

- Mas Bella como isso aconteceu com você? – Esme perguntou se referindo a minha transformação, eu tinha consciência de que todos estavam prestando atenção no que eu dizia, mesmo Garrett, Emmett e Jasper que estavam lá fora conversando pararam para escutar.

- Depois que vocês foram embora eu fiquei muito deprimida, meu pai dizia que eu havia virado um zumbi, apenas comia, bebia e estudava, não ria, não falava, não prestava atenção nos outros. Então eu comecei a andar com Jacob, descobri sobre os lobos e eu comecei a passar a maior parte do meu tempo livre na reserva. Nas férias de verão Jacob andava muito ocupado com a patrulha, então eu comecei a fazer caminhadas sozinha pela floresta um dia encontrei uma clareira, e junto com ela Laurent, nos conversamos, mas ele estava caçando quando me achou, quando ele me atacou os lobos apareceram e ele não teve tempo de me matar, depois que os lobos viram que eu estava me transformando queriam me matar, mas Jacob os impediu dizendo que iria tomar conta de mim para que eu não matasse nenhum humano, isso aconteceu a quase 12 anos atrás. – eu fiz uma pausa e todos souberam que a historia havia acabado.

- Então foi isso... – resmungou Esme.

- E quanto ao escudo Bella? – perguntou Alice um pouco revoltada.

- Você lembra que seu irmão não podia ler a minha mente? Quando eu me transformei o poder cresceu, agora alem de proteger a mente protege o corpo e posso expandir o escudo. Mas quanto a você não poder ler o meu futuro também é uma novidade, eu ainda sou muito jovem e não sei bem o que posso fazer.

- Entendo... – respondeu Alice e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa seus olhos perderam o foco, por um milésimo de segundo eu fiquei preocupada depois me recordei que Alice ficava assim sempre que tinha uma de suas visões.

- O que você esta vendo Alice? – perguntou Esme com interesse.

- Vejo Edward, ele esta vindo, chegara amanha, depois não consigo ver mais nada, Bella! Tente conter seu escudo! – Alice ralhou, mas eu não podia fazer nada.

- Desculpe, talvez se eu sair da sala... – disse e quando terminei de falar já estava próxima a Emmett. – melhorou? – perguntei preocupada, não queria se um empecilho para Alice, ainda mais quando se tratava de Edward e que ele estava chegando, meu Deus! Eu vou ver Edward! Tenho que me preparar.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! – gritou Alice com muita felicidade, veio dando pulos com a graciosidade de bailarina ate mim.

- Por que essa felicidade toda? – Jasper um pouco perturbado, parecia estar tonto devido à intensidade dos sentimentos de Alice.

- Edward vai voltar e... Eu tenho muito a fazer! – saiu correndo para seu carro com Jasper atrás dela.

- O que será que ela viu? – perguntou Garrett.

- Não ligue, Alice faz coisas que só quando suas visões acontecerem poderemos entender. – disse Esme.

- Quem é Edward? – perguntou Garrett e todos ficaram tensos.

- Edward é... – começou Esme e eu a cortei.

- Garrett, lembra que eu te falei que tinha amigos vampiros enquanto ainda era humana, e que namorava um deles? – disse como explicando para uma criança, e seu olhar se encheu de compreensão, ciúme e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

Todos ainda continuavam tensos, ter que construir essa frase no passado era um peso para mim, abria as velhas feridas, mas foi melhor do que se qualquer outro a tivesse dito.

Pude ouvir o carro que chegava, estacionava na garagem e ver Carlisle parando ao lado de Esme um pouco protetor.

- Quem é... Bella! – Disse se assustando um pouco. – O que aconteceu? – ele estava um pouco perturbado.

- Eu lhe contarei mais tarde, aquele com Bella é Garrett, nosso mais novo amigo. – disse Esme me poupando de contar a historia outra vez, e eu a lancei um olhar agradecido por isso.

- Muito prazer Garrett, sou Carlisle, marido de Esme. – disse estendendo a mão para Garrett que estava ao meu lado, este apertou à em um gesto amigável.

- Bella, quanto tempo pretende passar nessa cidade? – perguntou Emmett.

- Não sei, em quanto tempo acham Jacob faz uma mudança para o outro lado do país? – Emmett e Garrett riram, mas os outros não entenderam então continuei me dirigindo a Esme e Carlisle. – desde que eu me transformei estou sendo vigiada por Jacob, para que não aconteça nenhum... acidente, ele teve uma impressão com uma garota das redondezas, e tenho certeza que ele não a deixara morar aqui por muito tempo.

- Você pode ficar conosco Bella e Garrett também, são muito bem vindos. – Ofereceu Carlisle.

- Adoraria aceitar, mas Jacob tem uma ordem de Sam para ficar sempre ao meu lado e me matar caso eu ataque um humano, agora mesmo ele deve estar sofrendo por não cumprir essa ordem. – disse, eu queria realmente ficar ainda mais agora que tinha uma casa e que havia reencontrado os Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13 – Lar

- Vamos levá-la até ele então. Podemos convencer Sam, ele nos conhece e sabe que cuidaremos de você. – disse Esme empolgada.

- Não sei você sabe que eles não são realmente amigáveis com... conosco. Mas se eu ligar para Sam primeiro... – disse já com o telefone na mão.

Todos olharam para mim com feições interrogativas enquanto eu discava os números, o telefone tocou seis vezes antes de alguém atender.

- Alo, Sam falando. – disse a voz risonha no telefone.

- Oi Sam, sou eu Bella, você tem um minuto? – eu disse sentindo que estava falando muito de vagar depois de tanto tempo falando com vampiros.

- Ah! – a surpresa veio na hora e o tom divertido dele logo mudou para nervoso e um pouco agressivo afinal havia mais de um ano que nós não nos falávamos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jack?

- Não. – eu disse para não preocupá-lo. – Jacob está ótimo ele teve ate uma impressão e é parte sobre isso que eu quero falar.

- Então diga Bella, o que você quer? – o tom dele era mais aliviado.

- Bem eu gostaria que você dispensasse Jacob daquela ridícula ordem, agora ele tem uma... hum... digamos... namorada e eu quero que ele tenha tempo para se dedicar a ela. – todos me olhavam com caras interrogativas.

- Sim, claro, mas você entende que terei que mandar outro de nos? E que ninguém, ou talvez apenas Seth queira ficar com você? Eu realmente... – eu o cortei.

- Ai esta a questão você não tem que mandar ninguém eu não preciso de uma baba! – ele ameaçou dizer algo, mas eu o cortei. – E alem do mais eu acabo de encontrar os Cullen e te dou minha palavra que irei ficar com eles, não serei mais um problema para você nem para o resto do bando. - ultima parte saiu meio grosseira admito, mas essa historia de ter que ser vigiada me irrita.

- Se é assim esta bem Bella, falarei com Jake, mas você sabe que sempre me preocuparei e que não confio em sugadores de sangue, e que irei mandar alguém te chegar de vez em quando? – ele disse desconfiado e autoritário, Sam estava ficando velho, depois que eu me tornei uma vampira não houveram muitos "sugadores de sangue" por lá, então não havia motivo para ele se transformar em lobo.

- Você sabe que isso não é realmente necessário, eu não sou mais uma recém nascida e eu sei muito bem de quanto em quanto tempo devo me alimentar para que nenhum acidente ocorra. – eu disse um pouco irritada.

- Bella, você é minha responsabilidade, eu deixei você viver e a culpa de qualquer humano que você matar recairá nas minhas costas. Então a única condição que eu posso retirar um vigia é que você fique com os Cullen e que eu tenha um controle constante sobre as suas atividades de caça. E não há o que discutir Bella. – ele disse e sua voz cortava qualquer argumento que eu poderia ter usado.

- Então obrigada por tudo Sam e adeus. – involuntariamente eu sorri.

- Adeus Bella. – ele desligou.

- Bom acho que temos que falar com Jake. – eu disse para todos.

- Então vamos Bella! Não vejo a hora em que você e Garrett virão morar com a gente. – disse Esme empolgada. Ela sempre pareceu uma mãe pra mim, e agora eu estava me tornando sua filha. Mas não era como se eu fosse realmente morar com ela ainda mais com Edward voltando. Como será que anda Renée? Desde que Charlie morreu eu não tenho noticias dela.

Eu comecei a correr na direção da casa de Nina, sendo seguida apenas por Esme e Garrett. Eu deveria conversar com Garrett, ainda mais agora que Edward esta chegando. Ele deve entender que eu ainda, eu engoli em seco, isso ainda era muito doloroso, mas eu ainda o amava. Talvez eu nunca chegue a esquecê-lo, pela eternidade, mesmo que ele não me ame, mesmo que ele nunca volte a me amar.

Quando chegamos a casa, havia um par de malas ao lado da porta e Jake terminava de aprontar Nina para uma viagem.

- Para onde vai Jake? – perguntei inocente.

- Bella, não é hora pra isso, pegue sua mochila e vamos. – ele disse um pouco nervoso.

- Acho que Sam ainda não falou com você não é? – questionei agora teria eu mesma que explicar a ele que iria ficar.

- Falou o que? – confirmado eu tenho que falar com ele e agora, mesmo que eu não quisesse.

- Jake você poderia vir aqui comigo um instante? – eu o vi olhar para Nina depois para Esme e Garrett. – Ora Jake você sabe que Esme nunca faria nada contra uma humana e Garrett, bem é só Garrett, ele sabe se controlar.

- Tudo bem Bella. – ele disse um pouco contrariado e foi andando para longe da casa, em direção a floresta.

Quando estávamos fora do alcance auditivo pelo menos da humana eu comecei.

- Eu e Garrett vamos ficar com os Cullen. – ele arfou.

- Mas Bella você não pode me obrigar a ficar aqui! Eu não posso deixar Nina próxima a um ninho de sanguessugas, sem ofensa. – ele disse tentando manter a voz calma, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Você não vai Jake, eu liguei para Sam e ele disse que contanto que eu ficasse com os Cullen você poderia voltar para a reserva. – Jake agora parecia chocado.

- Você vai simplesmente me mandar embora assim? É ele não é? Aquele maldito vai te machucar de novo Bella! – ele estava frustrado agora.

- Jacob, por favor, vá! Eu já atrapalhei muito a sua vida, são mais de dez anos Jake! Dez anos em que a única coisa que você fez foi cuidar de mim o tempo todo! E agora eu estou pedindo a você para parar de se preocupar comigo, para cuidar de Nina! – eu pude ver seu rosto passar de frustrado para furioso e depois para desolado. Eu tinha pegado o ponto certo, ele nunca ia querer um vampiro muito perto de Nina, mesmo que essa vampira seja eu.

- Bella eu não... – eu o cortei.

- Não Jacob, Sam vai ligar a qualquer momento e te dar a ordem, esta alem do seu alcance, essa decisão foi minha. – Jacob parecia decepcionado, ele queria ir embora, mas me queria com ele e eu não poderia ir, não poderia mais atrapalhar sua vida, ele tinha achado a humana que o faria feliz e eu tinha que deixar isso acontecer.

Ele suspirou e simplesmente voltou para casa andando cabisbaixo. Eu tinha que deixá-lo assim, por mais que eu quisesse consolá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, que eu estava ficando louca e que eu iria com ele, eu não podia.

Nina nos esperava na sacada, um sorriso alegre, parece que Esme esteve conversando com ela, Esme era tão gentil.

Jacob apenas parou ao seu lado protetoramente.

- Bella eu vou me transformar, ajude Nina a subir nas minhas costas e prenda as malas ok?- eu assenti e ele nem se importou em tirar as roupas se transformou ali mesmo, ele devia estar realmente chateado.

Mal Jake tinha se transformado eu já estava colocando Nina em suas costas e prendendo as malas em seu dorso, depois me aproximei de sua orelha e disse num tom que Nina não ouvisse.

- Você sempre será o meu Jacob, adeus. – depois eu disse mais alto – tchau Nina, um dia a gente se vê.

- Tchau Bella. – ela disse sorrindo e Jake disparou pela floresta adentro tendo cuidado de não a derrubar.

- Bom agora somos eu e você Bella. – disse Garrett.

- Venha vamos voltar para nossa casa Bella – disse Esme e foi tão bom ouvir a palavra nossa e a palavra casa naquela mesma frase. Pela primeira vez eu estava sentindo que tinha um lar desde que fui transformada.

- Bem Esme tem um pequeno detalhe... – disse pensando na casa que tinha comprado.

_Hoje finalmente estou com tempo de responder as reviews, então vamos lá ^^_

**Amanda**

Isso é uma pergunta que não quer calar, onde esta o Edward? O que vai acontecer quando eles se encontrarem? Descubram no próximo cap ^^

**Samy Winkot**

Idem da Amanda, no próximo cap já tem o encontro deles então calma

**SophiaCullenBlack**

Que bom que você esta gostando e eu não posso resistir a ter um momento spoiler, eu amo o nome Sophia e futuramente vai aparecer uma personagem com esse nome na fic ^^

**Paloma Gomes**

É eu demorei mesmo pra postar o ultimo cap, tava em semana de provas "/, mas eu tento postar todos os sábados sem falta, infelizmente minha net deu pau ontem ò.ó e eu tive que postar hj.

**LaaVictor**

Bom o Edward não estava no Alasca, mas ele já ta chegando.

**K steiner **

Eu também amo o Garrett e o Jack, infelizmente o Jack saiu da fic, agora para a felicidade/infelicidade das leitoras eu torcia muito pra Bella ficar com o Jack, sinceramente pelo menos no filme eu acho o Jack muito mais bonito *¬*

_Bom a partir de hoje vou tentar sempre responder os reviews, e continuem mandando eles são ótimos incentivo para escrever cada vez mais e melhor a fic. ^^_

_Falando neles clica ai e deixa um vai ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14 – Edward

Quando chegamos Alice me esperava na porta e parecia tão ansiosa que mal se segurava parada.

- Bella! Venha não me deixe esperando mais tempo! Garrett, Jasper vai te mostrar o seu quarto. Eu já coloquei um anuncio de venda na internet da sua casa Bella. – ela disse começando a me puxar pela mão e eu não tive escolha a não ser deixar um atordoado Garrett para trás enquanto subia as escadas numa velocidade incrível.

Só paramos quando já estávamos dentro de um quarto enorme com as paredes brancas, alguns quadros e CDs nas paredes e uma cama de casal feita de ferro com algumas fitas, ela era realmente linda.

- Venha para o closet, você tem que trocar essa roupa, mesmo se tornando uma vampira você não tem nenhum senso de moda não é? – Alice não tinha mudado em nada, eu sorri desanimada para ela, eu ate poderia pará-la, mas isso a deixaria tão triste.

Ela me fez por um vestido de ceda azul que batia ate pouco abaixo do joelho e era um pouco justo, escovou meu cabelo e me maquiou.

Quando terminou eu parecia que ia a uma festa e ela ainda me fez calçar um par de sapatos altíssimos.

- Essa produção toda é pra ele Alice? – olhei desconfiada para ela e ela fez uma cara de inocente.

- Eu não posso gostar de te ver na moda? – ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

- Quando ele chega? – perguntei insistindo no assunto, eu queria ter tempo de me preparar.

- Daqui a umas 3 horas. Tente se manter assim ate lá. – ela contou – E não me pergunte mais nada, você atrapalha a minha visão do futuro. – ela disse agora emburrada.

- Ok, ok tentarei não me amarrotar ou coisa assim, posso pelo menos descer para a sala? – eu disse já me levantando.

- Espere Bella... eu vi uma luta entre Edward e Garrett, espero que você evite isso para o bem.. dos dois. – ela disse seria e depois saiu em seu passo dançado para sala.

Eu segui atrás dela muito preocupada com o que ela tinha me dito, mas me detive no topo da escada quando escutei um assobio alto.

- Meu Deus! Como você conseguiu fazer ela ficar mais perfeita Alice? – era Garrett, com mais uma de suas cantadas, juro que se eu pudesse corar eu seria um grande vampiro tomate agora.

- Garrett! – eu ralhei – Poso conversar com você? Em particular?

- Claro Bella, você pode tudo com esse vestido... – ele disse e foi cortado pela estrondosa risada de Emmett.

- Parece que a vida amorosa de Bella anda muito movimentada ultimamente! – disse Emmett e começou a rir de novo, enquanto ele ria eu praticamente me materializei ao seu lado empurrando sua cabeça para o lado e ficando com os dentes perigosamente perto de seu pescoço.

- O que você ia dizendo mesmo Emmett? – perguntei inocente.

- Que você se tornou uma ótima lutadora. – ele disse engolindo em seco fazendo todos rirem.

- Bella, acho melhor soltá-lo, Rosi esta ficando com ciúmes. – disse Jasper, nos fazendo rir mais ainda.

- Esta bem, - eu disse já ao lado de Garrett – Vamos?

Garrett saiu correndo pela porta e eu o segui, paramos só quando estávamos bastante longe para que os outros não ouvissem.

- Garrett eu tenho que falar com você. – eu comecei sem saber como.

- Sobre o que Bella? Não me diga que me finalmente descobriu que me ama por que isso me mataria de alegria, se é que isso é possível... – ele disse me fazendo rir.

- Não Garrett, é exatamente o contrario, Edward irá chegar hoje dentro de algumas horas e eu quero evitar um possível confronto entre vocês, eu ainda o amo, Garrett, eu nunca esqueci ele, mesmo com o ele tendo me abandonado, eu vim aqui só pra te dizer que, por mais que eu queira isso, eu não te amo e não quero que culpe Edward por isso. – eu cuspi as palavras o mais rápido que pude antes que me engasgasse com elas.

- Mas Bella não há nenhuma chance de você o esquecer? Eu gosto tanto de você Bella, gostaria que você também gostasse assim de mim. – ele estava serio agora.

- Eu também gostaria que fosse assim Garrett, mas você sabe como são os sentimentos de nossa espécie e que por mais que eu tente simplesmente não consigo esquecer Edward, mesmo que ele não me queira mais, eu não consigo. – ele parecia tão frustrado quanto eu com isso.

- Tudo bem Bella eu não irei brigar com Edward, mas você pode aguardar aqui por um tempo? Quero te dar uma coisa que tenho preparado há algum tempo.

- Tudo bem, mas quanto tempo ira demorar? Se eu não estiver na casa daqui a 3 horas Alicie não será muito boa comigo. – ele sorriu.

- Deve levar umas 2 horas, eu deixei afastado, pois não queria que você encontrasse.

- Estarei esperando aqui quando você voltar. – Eu sorri de volta para ele.

Então Garrett disparou floresta adentro enquanto eu fiquei sozinha, esses momentos têm sido tão raros que eu me deixei ficar parada ali apreciando as lindas cores das partículas de poeira, ouvindo os sons da floresta e me deixando levar pelos incríveis cheiros ali presentes.

Já havia quase três horas que eu estava ali quando Garrett finalmente apareceu trazendo um arranjo de flores do meu tamanho em forma de coração com uma caixa incrustada no meio.

- O que é isso? – eu estava completamente atordoada com o tamanho daquela coisa.

- Bom eu pensei em te dar um presente, quem sabe assim você começava a esquecer aquele cara. Pegue a caixa você vai gostar. – ele sorriu.

Eu andei de vagar ate aquele emaranhado de lírios fofos e peguei a caixa o mais delicadamente que pude.

- Quando você fez isso? – perguntei um pouco incrédula.

- Comecei ontem enquanto você caçava e terminei agora por isso demorou tanto, sabe catar lírios por ai não é tão fácil, ainda mais quando a floricultura mais próxima fica a mais de 500 km. – ele disse feliz.

- E o que tem nessa caixa? – eu perguntei, ele tinha tido tanto esforço e eu acabei de dizer a ele que nunca iria amá-lo.

- Abra Bella você vai adorar. – ele parecia cada vez mais animado.

Comecei a abrir a caixa divagar, ela era retangular e forrada de veludo vermelho, tinha uma fita branca de seda a amarando. Quanto finalmente consegui tirar aquele laço a caixa se abril facilmente revelando um lindo colar com um pingente discreto em forma de coração que parecia uma safira.

- O que achou Bella? – eu ainda estava meio atordoada.

- É completamente lindo. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer e no instante seguinte ele apoiou o coração de flores em uma arvore e colocou o colar em mim.

- Ficou perfeito, agora vamos, você não quer se atrasar não é? – ele disse e foi embora quando eu realmente me toquei que tinha que recusar o presente eu já estava na porta da casa e encarava um Edward atordoado olhando para mim.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi envolver todos na casa com meu escudo mental, se ele quisesse saber alguma coisa que perguntasse direto para mim, isso é, se o que acontecesse comigo ainda o interessasse.

Alice pulou nele interrompendo o longo momento em que ficamos nos encarando.

- Edward! Que bom que você voltou! – ela disse pendurada nas costas dele.

- Vejo que você vem tendo tempos agitados não? – ele disse para ela sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Não fui eu que fiz isso Edward, foi... – eu a cortei.

- Alice, acho que isso poderia ser discutido depois não? – disse lançando a ela um olhar mortal.

Nesse momento todos se reuniram na porta da casa, para dar as boas vindas a Edward.

- Por onde você esteve? Eu senti muito a sua falta, já faz quase 12 anos que não nos vemos pessoalmente. – disse Esme dando-lhe um demorado abraço.

Nesse momento chega Garrett que me abraça por traz e me da um beijo no pescoço.

- Oi mãe – Edward disse olhando fixamente para Garrett, eu podia ver sua expressão indo de confusão, a ciúme e raiva. Será que ele ainda gostava de mim?... Não isso só pode ser loucura.

- Quem é ele Bella? – perguntou Garrett fazendo seu melhor sorriso inocente.

- Bom Garrett, esse é ... – antes de eu terminar de falar Edward estendeu a mão para que Garrett o cumprimentasse.

- Edward prazer e você quem é? – enquanto simplesmente ignorava a mão estendida de Edward, o olhar de Garrett ficou frio e tenebroso e suas mãos se tornaram mais fortes e possessivas em minha cintura.

- Eu sou Garrett o futuro namorado de Bella... – disse ele encarando Edward com muita intensidade.

Edward parecia que iria pular em Garrett a qualquer segundo, de repente Alice o puxou para dentro da casa falando alguma bobagem que eu não me importei em ouvir ainda estava presa no olhar que Edward lançava a Garrett.

Todos foram para a cozinha conversar, apenas eu e Garrett ficamos na sala, depois de algum tempo eu me sentei ao piano e comecei a tocar, essa foi uma das coisas que fiz nesses 10 anos com Charlie, me dediquei a aprender a tocar vários instrumentos, e o piano foi o primeiro deles.

Comecei tocando musicas já conhecidas, mas foi só quando passei para musicas de minha própria autoria que todos se calaram e vieram para sala. Eles pareciam espantados por eu estar tocando, algo que era tão comum com Charlie e que saudades dele, ele principalmente adora me ouvir tocar.

Passei para musica que compus para Charlie, ela era animada e calorosa, mas ia ficando calma e triste com o passar das notas ate terminar. Eu parei de tocar, lembrar de Charlie me deixava triste.

- Que musica realmente linda Bella! – Carlisle me elogiou.

-Você não me disse que tocava tão bem. – disse Garrett em um tom acusador, mas divertido.

- Já esta tocando no mesmo nível que eu, há quanto tempo você aprendeu? – Edward me perguntou, parecia realmente curioso.

- Como você me disse uma vez, quando se está sozinho se tem muito tempo livre a noite. – eu respondi meio evasiva, não queria acabar discutindo com ele na frente de todos.

Pouco tempo depois todos se retiraram para seus quartos e quando o clima na sala estava tão tenso que eu podia ouvir os rosnados baixos que Garrett e Eduard trocavam de vez em quando subi para meu quarto.

Nessa noite não consegui ficar quieta, só pensava em Charlie morto e em como agora Edward estava tão perto de mim.

_Sim, vocês não estão lendo errado, hoje tem poste duplo \o/_

_Agradeçam a Ladie-chan, ela esta nos meus autores favoritos [.net/u/1197363/], ela é uma chantagista, em torça de um capitulo da fic dela ela conseguiu convencer eu e mais uns 4 escritores a postar capítulos a mais de suas fic para ela. De qualquer forma ela merece, sua fic, os guardiões dos elementos e os guardiões dos elementos memórias [continuação da primeira] é melhor do que muitos livros que eu já li, e nos pobres escritores mortais não nos comparamos a ela [pelo menos eu não T.T"] Então ai esta Tracy minha parte do trato agora se resolva com os outros ^^. _


End file.
